


You Make It Easy

by Rearviewdreamer



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Famous Louis, Leaving bad situations and finding better ones, M/M, Non-Famous Harry, Slow Burn, Solo Louis, Solo Tour, Strangers to Lovers, Tour Fic, me entertaining me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-10-12 18:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rearviewdreamer/pseuds/Rearviewdreamer
Summary: Harry has dreamed of a career in the lighting industry for years. Those dreams only become bigger and brighter when he’s hired to work on Louis Tomlinson’s first solo world tour. At the end of the day, he ends up getting more than just an amazing job out of the deal.





	1. Chapter 1

“Bring the left side down just a little. Barely even an inch,” Harry says from across the event hall he and a dozen other people have been running around inside of all afternoon. “Er- That’s too much. Now, raise it just a centimeter or two. That’s it. That’s better,” he nods in approval as a member of the event planning staff adjusts the light fixture Harry keeps his gaze on the entire time it’s being moved. He moves even further back than he had been standing when the woman at the top of the ladder stops fiddling with the adjustable chain holding the fixture and quirks an eyebrow at Harry.

“Well? Is it even?” she asks.

Harry doesn’t immediately answer, moving forward again until he’s almost standing under the giant rectangular chandelier he personally chose to add some dimension to this stuffy old space and bring life to this reception. It goes perfectly with the smaller lights strung in amongst the sheer fabric draped across the old wooden beams. The combination gives the illusion of stars peeking through the clouds, and then right in the center of it all is Harry’s chandelier sparkling like bits of the sun broken off and forged into a thousand crystal teardrops to illuminate even the darkest corners of the room. It’s perfect.

“It’s perfect!” he smiles, backing up to observe the effects of his design choices from a new angle when he runs into something tall blocking his path. Or rather some _one_.

It’s just Thomas Harry realizes upon turning around to find the owner of Black-Tie Events & Designs frowning up from the tablet in his hands to raise an eyebrow at the chandelier behind Harry’s head.

“What the hell is that and why is it hanging in the middle of my event space?”

That wasn’t exactly the reaction Harry was expecting from his boss, _or_ from his boyfriend of eight months for that matter. He was hoping for some sort of good job/ pat on the back combination at the very least, however, Harry tries not to take too much offense. After all, it’s not personal. This is business.

“ _That_ is the light fixture Julie and I just spent the last twenty-five minutes hanging and leveling,” Harry answers kindly, shooting a wink up the ladder at the only employee of Black-Tie Harry knows to be as much of a perfectionist as himself. “And, it’s in the middle of your beautiful event space because there’s a wedding reception happening here in about four and a half hours and your clients’ guests would probably like to _see_ once they arrive.”

Harry grins after his little quip, his face falling when Thomas doesn’t even acknowledge his attempt at lightening the mood and the stress level in the room.

“Take it down,” Thomas says with his attention already focused on his tablet again. “The clients agreed to the small, round fixture.”

“Well, yes, and that one is lovely, however, I spoke with them just last week and we decided on this one instead because-”

“And who asked you to do that, Haz?”

There’s an edge of sharpness in Thomas’ voice that makes his annoyance obvious in more than just his face. Harry can tell he’s not happy about the switch up, so he treads lightly as he makes his case.

“This one isn’t that much more expensive and it looks so much better. It’s unique and it really opens up this space. That’s why I chose it, babe.”

“It stands out too much from our original _subtle_ plan, it’s a lot more hassle than the smaller one, _and_ it’s more difficult to hang.”

“But it’s already hung,” Harry argues. “What difference does it make?”

“It makes all the difference in the fucking world because you hung it behind my back! Just like you bought those plane tickets to New York behind my back two weeks ago,” Thomas spits making everyone in the room freeze for a millisecond before realizing the noise is just another argument brewing. “This is my company which means I make all the final decisions. _You_ chose not to consult me again, so take it down.”

It’s not even the fact that Harry’s being berated like a child in front of everyone, but the fact that Thomas’ anger with him runs so deep. Much deeper than any dumb light fixture is worth. Maybe this is personal after all.

There’s no chance of any privacy in the room, however Harry attempts to create a little bit as he moves them both to the little balcony outside that’s framed by giant glass French doors literally everyone can see through.

“Thomas, come on,” Harry says, feeling his boyfriend tense up when Harry tries to hold his hand. “Are you seriously _this_ upset? About chandeliers?”

“ _No_. I’m upset because you did what you always do,” he claims. “You never said a word to me about New York. The only reason I even found out is because you accidently left your bank statement up on your laptop. You didn’t even think to mention it to me.”

“That’s because it was meant to be a surprise for our one-year!” Harry groans into his hands, his words ending in laughter and disbelief that he’s having to explain this yet again. “I would’ve told you when it got closer to the actual date. I only bought the tickets two weeks ago because they’re cheapest now.”

Harry’s wallet has been a little tight after his job as the lighting technician for the old theatre downtown fell through once the owner decided to sell. Working with Thomas- _for_ Thomas seemed like overkill for their relationship especially since discussions of moving in together had begun, but Thomas insisted.

“That trip involves me. I should’ve been included in the planning _and_ in the decision about the chandelier,” he maintains.

All Harry can think to do is apologize, however every other time he’s tried that over the past two weeks hasn’t worked. This very argument is proof.

“So… are you saying you _don’t_ want to go to New York for our anniversary?”

There’s a pause between them so long that Harry counts every car driving through the intersection below them before Thomas reluctantly meets his eyes.

“I’m saying I should’ve been included.”

That wasn’t exactly a yes, but it sure stings like one.

This isn’t working. The two of them living together and working together so early in their relationship is simply too much, just as Harry feared. It brings out the worst in both of them, making Thomas into an angry control freak and making Harry feel like shit each time he tries to do something even remotely creative or romantic. They even fought over Harry doing the fucking laundry the other day because he accidentally washed a shirt that somehow didn’t make it into the dry-cleaning pile like usual.

They can’t keep living this way, or at least Harry can’t.

  

After work that night, Harry escapes another potential row at the venue over the chandelier that took the longest to pack due to its size and fragility but looked absolutely stunning during the reception. The clients even said so.

He sits down to dinner with just himself and his laptop in the Chinese restaurant just down the street from his and Thomas’ flat and briefly entertains the idea of moving out of it. The two of them just signed the lease over a month ago so Harry can’t just back out, but he can find another job that won’t make them want to strangle one another every second of the day.

There are all sorts of jobs listed for lighting design. However, the majority of them aren’t local and the jobs that are pay about as much as he makes now working part-time for Thomas. There are several theatrical lighting design positions available, but Harry’s learned his lesson about old theatres that can be sold in the blink of an eye. He’s learned that same lesson working in the night life industry where dance clubs often startup and fail within a year. As fun as night clubs can be, Harry knows better and decides to keep digging. In the end, he applies to a handful of art studios, museums, and engineering firms who outsource to random venues. Surely, at least _one_ of those employers will want to take him on. His and Thomas’ sanity depends on it.

The restaurant staff have packed up Harry’s leftover food and are cleaning up for closing time by the time Harry realizes he hasn’t moved in hours. He should head home where his boyfriend will hopefully be asleep by the time Harry arrives instead of waiting up to pick another fight. He does one last scroll through the jobs his degree qualify him for and notices one towards the end that he hadn’t before. It was posted nearly two weeks ago, but the company seeking a lighting designer is hidden so Harry can’t tell by whom. It looks legit upon inspection. Apparently, the unnamed company is in need of a lighting and graphics designer for some unnamed talent going on a six-month tour. Harry assumes this would be a musical tour of some kind as the venues are projected to be arenas and amphitheaters. It sounds quite intimidating. Harry has never done anything like that, but honestly, it would be a dream come true to be able to design for spaces that big; to have complete creative control over something as cool as a whole tour? _Not_ applying would be a slap in the face to his younger, optimistic self. Even if he doesn’t get it which is the most likely option here. Even if the job does turn out to be completely bogus, he has to try.

“Er- Just one more minute, please?” Harry asks the owner of the restaurant when she comes over to point out that he’s the only customer that’s still hanging around.

He moves fast, quickly opening the application to attach his CV and a digital copy of his work portfolio as requested. He hits send, watches the green check mark appear once everything goes through, and feels weirdly proud of himself as he collects his things and heads out the door. It’s not like he’s actually accomplished anything. All he did was apply to a job that probably doesn’t exist, but at least it’s something to look forward to and be excited about since New York clearly isn’t.

When he gets home, Thomas is indeed asleep in bed. Harry slides in too, briefly wondering if he should wake his boyfriend to talk about their fight, but instead chooses to drift off to fantasies of him working in some of the world’s coolest venues and lighting them up like galaxies.

✧*･ﾟ*

It’s been raining and miserable outside for three days straight which makes the back-to-back meetings that Louis has been stuck in all the more tragic. It’s been dull inside and out. The ceiling to floor windows lining his new tour manager’s office aren’t even fun to gaze out of these days since the view is just grey on top of more grey.

“Louis? At the end of the day, it’s your show. What do _you_ think?”

What does he think? It’s still such a bizarre thing to be asked even after all this time without his bandmates.

Louis glances down at the ocean of printed CVs and portfolio’s spread around the giant meeting table he and his team have been sat around all week. When he was first told about the tour for his solo album he’d pictured himself making his fans happy by singing and bouncing around on stage every night. Things he apparently _will_ get to do someday soon. Just _after_ they dig through the thousands of CVs that came pouring in for each of the positions that need to be filled before Louis can hit the road.

“Well?” his creative director pushes, boring his expectant, and mostly, _impatient_ gaze into Louis from the opposite end of the table. People have been staring at him like that since this whole touring process began. Mostly because making such big decisions on his own is so still foreign.

“Er- Actually… could we go through that last one again, please? Sorry, guys,” Louis apologizes to everyone for his obvious lack of attention span today.

“Sure. No worries,” his director says even though his face shows every bit of irritation he feels. Perhaps he’s upset about the rain too. Louis certainly is. “So, we’re looking at Nolan Howard, now,” he announces as the digital version of the man’s CV is projected onto the blank wall adjacent the windows. “Barely even thirty years old, _but_ he’s done a lot in such a short amount of time. Has loads of experience in scenic design as well as graphics and lighting on some small theatre tours. Ours would definitely be the biggest tour he’s ever done, but from looking at his portfolio-”

“Oh, um- Sorry. Not him. I meant the other one,” Louis interrupts, making several brows furrow around the room since Nolan is clearly a crowd favorite. “I meant the one before Nolan. Start there please.”

His creative director frowns at his laptop. “What, you mean _this_ guy?” he asks, backtracking to the CV Louis missed completely due to his fixation on the weather. “Well… there’s not much to say except you didn’t miss much.” His words are followed by a sarcastic chuckle that’s echoed around the table for some reason that Louis doesn’t get or appreciate. “I think we can all admire the man for trying, but this is way out of his league. Now, I wouldn’t say the same for _Nolan_. He’d be-”

“Another excellent fit as you’ve already said and that’s great, but I want to hear about the other one. Harry Styles,” Louis specifies after a glance down at the paper CV already half-buried under everyone else’s including Nolan’s. “Tell me about him.”

Everyone blinks at Louis with their brows slightly raised in surprise which is a change from their usual skepticism that Louis knows what the hell he’s doing. He rarely ever does, especially without his bandmates to lean on, but if he’s really going to do this solo thing then he’s got to start speaking up for himself at some point. What better time than now when everyone’s being so dismissive about a person none of them have ever met.

His creative director grudgingly clears his throat before he begins talking. “Uh… so, Harry Styles. Even younger than the other one. He’s only twenty-four,” he blinks up at Louis as if the man’s age alone should be enough to deter him.

“So, he’s young. Probably means he has a lot of fresh ideas,” Louis shrugs with no way of actually knowing that but he hopes it’s true. “Go on.”

“…He doesn’t stick to just one thing. Seems to do a lot of odd jobs but his portfolio is decent for the length of time he’s been in the field.”

“Great. That means he’s versatile. Tell me more,” Louis says before his creative director lets out a long and heavy sigh.

“You’ve made your point, Louis. All applicants deserve proper consideration and Harry Styles should be included in that.”

“Yes, he should,” Louis maintains. “He’s a good candidate. And, because of that, I’d like to hear more about his work.”

Instead of a sigh, this time Louis’ input is rejected entirely by a huff of frustration. “To what end exactly? He does lighting design for weddings, night clubs, and old theatres two seconds from dilapidation. I’m sorry, but this tour is beyond him. He’s doesn’t have what it takes to actually pull this off.”

“Well, people have always said the same about me and yet here we are,” Louis points out to the room full of label execs who know it’s true.

People have doubted Louis from the very start. From the time he was just a kid with his bandmates and nobody’s voice was under constant scrutiny but his. All his other bandmates were able to go solo with no problem however it took Louis almost twice as long to find a label who actually believed in him. Thanks to Louis’ fans his album was very well-received. That success quieted a lot of those voices who said he’d fail, but Louis never forgets that many still remain.

“Louis, I- You know I didn’t mean it like that,” his director says quietly. “You definitely have what it takes. I just meant this tour is too important- _you’re_ too important to have anyone but the best working on this tour. Unfortunately, it’s make or break here.”

“Yeah, I know,” Louis agrees. Nobody is more aware of how much is hanging on this than Louis who knows most of the doubters haven’t gone anywhere since the release of his album. They’ve simply moved on to picking apart his upcoming tour. “That’s exactly why I want this man on our team. We’ve been stuck in this room combing through applicants for days and they’re all essentially the same. They’ve all done great things that make them qualified for the job otherwise they wouldn’t have applied.”

Some just need someone to believe in them who has been there before; to help them shine as much as the Nolan’s of the world.

“Call him,” Louis decides right then and there with an air of confidence he’s still trying out; like a coat that’s a little big around the shoulders but otherwise fits just fine. A few members of his team raise their eyebrows at the snap decision which makes Louis second guess if it was the right one after all. Nobody argues with him though so slowly his confidence returns.

“So… that’s it then? You don’t want to look at any more of the applicants?” his tour manager says from the head of the table looking quite confused considering there are about a zillion left to go through.

The question makes Louis look to either side of himself; an old habit leftover from the days when his band members opinions weighed as heavily as his own. It only takes a second for Louis to remember there’s just him sitting here now.

“Nope. We are giving Harry Styles from Cheshire a chance.” What the hell did he just do? “See if he’s still interested and invite him down to interview. See if he’s a good fit.”

“And… if he’s not?” 

Frankly, Louis hadn’t thought that far ahead in his plan to assert his power and opinion. He had sort of just assumed he’d be right, Harry Styles would work out, and the rest would be history.

“Well, if he isn’t… then I guess there’s always Nolan, right?” Louis says looking his creative director right in the eye.

Seriously, what the hell did he just do?

✧*･ﾟ*


	2. Chapter 2

Things have been pretty stagnant on the job hunting front ever since a few nights ago when Harry mass applied to nearly a dozen jobs. That’s not good news considering things between Harry and his boyfriend haven’t improved much during that time either. They never did fully recover from that whole chandelier/New York City rift which has only made things tenser. At this point, the two of them can hardly be in the same room for more than ten minutes before they’re at each other’s throats. This is one of the many reasons Harry’s thankful to have the flat to himself today while Thomas is out scouting venues with his new clients. It’s the first bit of peace and quiet Harry’s had in days. He almost feels bad for enjoying it so much. Almost.

He sits down with his laptop after a long, hot shower and grabs some of the fresh coffee Thomas was kind enough to leave for him. It’s a nice distraction from Harry’s near-empty inbox that _isn’t_ filled with dozens of amazing job offers like he was hoping. Unfortunately, there don’t seem to be any yet. Just a bunch of spam mail that ranges from travel advertisements - _no, he doesn’t want to see more great deals on flights to New York, thanks_ \- to something called Vinyl Records Inc - _never heard of it and again, not interested._

Harry’s halfway through deleting all the junk in his inbox when his phone vibrates on the arm of the sofa. He doesn’t recognize the number or the chipper voice of the woman who greets him once he picks up. He’s also not sure his ears are working correctly when she asks if he’s still interested in being Louis Tomlinson’s lighting director.

“S-Sorry, _what_?” Harry laughs nervously as he uses his hand to wipe up all the coffee he just dribbled down his chin. If he’s not mistaken, the woman on the phone just said something completely insane. Things just get weirder and even more unbelievable as she explains how Louis and his team have asked for Harry to come down to the label and meet everyone at his earliest convenience.

Her invitation is met with stunned silence.

“Mr. Styles? Are you still with me?”

“Er- Y-Yes. I’m here,” Harry nods at no one, still mostly in shock. “Sorry, but did you say-?”

“Don’t worry if you’ve missed anything, Mr. Styles,” the woman chuckles into the receiver. “Everything I’ve just said is detailed in an email you should’ve received about five or ten minutes ago…”

It takes Harry’s brain a moment to process everything from before and connect it to the email he took for spam and very nearly _deleted_ because of it. He quickly opens it and skims it for all the main points, the most essential being Harry’s conditional hire to Vinyl Records. Holy shit.

 

Three days later sitting in a glass office at Vinyl Records, and Harry is still in a state of shock. He can’t believe somebody here looked twice at his application. Especially when Harry didn’t even realize the sheer scale of the job he was applying for. Honestly, he thought it was a scam.

Elaborate scam, or apparently, _not,_ doesn’t make this whole process any less nerve-wracking. It also doesn’t make Harry feel any less nervous as he awaits his fate in one of the most expensive and comfortable chairs he’s ever seen. He glances at his silenced phone, telling himself he’s just checking it to make sure he isn’t needed by anyone (Thomas, mostly), but really he’s just counting all the minutes that have passed since a bunch of label execs took the concept work that Harry has spent most of the last seventy-two hours perfecting, to go review it inside a giant meeting room that _isn’t_ made of glass meaning Harry has no idea what they’re saying. It’s probably nothing good. No one that Harry has met so far has seemed particularly impressed with him; least of all Louis Tomlinson’s creative director, but obviously someone here liked him. Somebody in this building had faith in Harry’s ability to do this job, otherwise, he wouldn’t be here.

It’s been almost twenty minutes. That could be a good sign or a bad one, but either way Harry’s on pins and needles waiting to find out. He stands up from his expensive, cushy chair and steps out of the office he was asked to not leave, but it’s not like he’s going far. Just across the corridor to the door where a dozen people are sat around inside talking about him. Eavesdropping on their conversation would be wrong so that’s not at all what Harry’s doing. He’s simply listening for signs of the conversation being over and a decision finally being made, however the moment he moves to press his ear to the door it creaks open.

At first, all Harry can do is blink at the person who steps out of the meeting that seems to have shifted from the fate of Louis Tomlinson’s tour lighting to his audio. Which is interesting considering the person grinning at Harry as he quietly shuts the door behind him introduces himself as none other than Louis Tomlinson.

“Oh! Here you are,” he chuckles looking around Harry into the empty office behind him. “I’m Louis. You must be Harry Styles.”

Louis kindly extends a hand towards him, giving Harry an opportunity to admire the multiple tattoos peeking out from his hoodie sleeve. It’s a peculiar choice for a meeting where everyone else is wearing heels or a tie including Harry. However, a hoodie is probably the perfect attire for any occasion when you’re the boss. Harry extends his hand as well, expecting to feel a little intimidated meeting the man he may be potentially working for if all goes well, and yet all he feels is warmth. Emanating from their clasped hands and the bluest pair of eyes Harry’s ever seen.

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Mr. Tomlinson,” Harry grins back.

“Same here. You too. And, call me Louis?” he asks just as someone holding up two phones at the end of the corridor calls his name.

“Oh. Okay, _Louis_ ,” Harry amends watching him jog towards the woman who must be his assistant.

“Much better!” he says over his shoulder with an approving grin. And when that doesn’t do, he turns around completely and walks backwards instead. “Oh, and welcome to the team, by the way! Officially!” he adds before facing front to join the woman with the phones.

He’s gone by the time the meeting room door opens to let out the rest of the people inside who congratulate Harry and shake his hand one by one just like Harry’s potential new boss just did. Actually, scratch that. There’s nothing potential about this anymore. He got the job.

 

Thomas is home when Harry gets back that afternoon. He can’t wait to tell him. It’s all he’s wanted to do ever since he left Vinyl Records, however it seems Harry’s not the only one with good news to share when his boyfriend greets him with a kiss at the door and a tall glass of the good wine in his left hand.

“Babe!” Harry is just able to get the pet name out of his mouth before his boyfriend is kissing it again as if it’s been years since they last saw each other rather than hours. After the past few weeks they’ve had, Harry can’t say he minds such an onslaught of affection.

“Where’ve you been? I’ve been texting you all morning.” Thomas says making Harry frown. His phone hasn’t rang or vibrated once, but then that’s probably because he silenced it as soon as he arrived at Vinyl for his interview.

“I’m sorry, love. It’s been on silent. I had a thing earlier…” Harry tries to explain but Thomas waves off his apology.

“It’s okay, I’m glad you didn’t answer. I’d rather tell you the news in person anyway,” he beams.

“ _Okay_ ,” Harry smiles back giving his boyfriend’s waist a little squeeze, just enjoying the way his face is all lit up. “I have news too, but why don’t you go first?”

Thomas takes a huge gulp of his wine that makes Harry laugh before dramatically clearing his throat. “So, you know that couple I was telling you about, the Hayward’s? Very high profile, virtually no budget, and planning a huge wedding for next spring that every planner in the city has been vying for all year?”

How could Harry forget? Thomas has only been talking about the Hayward’s every day since they announced their engagement. 

“Well, they finally chose a planner _and_ …” Thomas says, hardly able to contain his excitement. “It’s me! _I’m_ the planner who gets to do the huge budget-free wedding!”

Harry had a feeling that would be Thomas’ big news and he honestly couldn’t be happier for him.

“That’s so amazing, love! I’m so proud of you. You’re going to do such an incredible job,” Harry assures him. “And speaking of jobs…” Harry segues, with as much excitement as Thomas just had. “I just got one too with Vinyl Records and I start in two weeks!”

Harry waits for the reciprocated version of all the affection and positive affirmations he just showered on Thomas. Strangely enough, it doesn’t come. Hell, he doesn’t even get a smile. Perhaps Thomas didn’t hear him correctly.

“Babe, I said I got a new job…”

“Oh, I heard you,” his boyfriend scoffs. “I’m just trying to figure out _why_ when you already have one.”

That’s not exactly the supportive ‘ _I’m so happy for you_ ’ tone Harry was hoping for.

“Thomas,” Harry sighs, letting his hands fall away from his boyfriend’s waist to hold his hands instead. He’s hardly surprised when Thomas crosses his arms over his chest to stop him. “Babe. You and I both know us working together hasn’t been, well, _working_.”

“So, we have… I don’t know- artistic differences sometimes, but that doesn’t mean it’s _not_ working.” Artistic differences? Last Harry checked, the only opinion that counts is Thomas’. “Look, Harry, I know things haven’t exactly been perfect between us, but I just got the Hayward wedding _today_ and now you want to quit?! What the hell am I supposed to do without a lighting specialist?”

“Well, I don’t start the new job for two weeks. That gives you plenty of time to find another one.”

“I don’t _want_ another one. I want _you_. You’re the best.”

It’s probably the biggest compliment Thomas has ever paid Harry about his work and yet it feels like a slap in the face with the way he’s angrily glaring. It sucks that even their good moments make Harry feel like shit.

“Call Velvet Records or whoever offered you the job and turn it down.”

“It’s _Vinyl_ Records,” Harry kindly corrects his boyfriend. “And, Thomas, I’ve never been offered anything like this before. This job would be really great for me and my career. I thought you’d be happy for me.” 

“I _am_ , but this wedding is going to be great for _my_ career and you’re sabotaging it!” he spits back. “Sorry. I love you. I really do, but I need you to call and tell them no.”

Harry could do that. If he wanted to roll over and do what Thomas wants simply because he wants it. Fortunately, Harry isn’t in a very yielding mood.

“Sorry, but, no,” he shrugs, feeling the full extent of Thomas’ wrath when he glares. “I’m taking the job. I wish it could be under better terms, but this is my two weeks’ notice.”

Thomas’ expression doesn’t change when he sets his wine glass on the entryway table with more force than necessary and Harry is unbothered. He watches Thomas stomp away while ranting about Harry never including him, but Harry only hears the beginning of it. He’s too distracted by the new email he notices when he takes his phone off silent. An email which appears to have been sent by Louis Tomlinson himself.

_‘Sorry I had to run off like that earlier, but it really was great to meet you today. I can’t wait to get started working on the tour! It’s going to be amazing! -L’_

When Harry pockets his phone his boyfriend is still throwing a massive tantrum, but at least there’s someone else out there who’s genuinely happy and excited about his new job. The fact that it’s his new boss makes it even better.

✧*･ﾟ*

“Alright, love, I’ll talk to you later. Oh! And don’t forget to tell everyone else I say hello and I love them?” Louis asks his younger sister, grinning and fondly rolling his eyes when she quips about not being told she’s loved too. “Of _course_ I love you too, Phoebes. Love you _most_ ,” he chuckles in a harmless little white lie that he tells to all six of siblings. Hopefully none of them ever catch on. “I know you do,” Louis smiles when his sister says she loves him back. “Be good, alright? And kiss the little ones for me. And remember, if you need anything, I’m just a phone call away.”

Louis says that to all his siblings too. He’s also just a phone call away from his three-year-old son in LA, all Louis’ other relatives, his close friends, and also everybody he works with from the label. Naturally, a lot of phone calls, facetime sessions, and emails overlap. A situation like that happened just a couple of weeks ago. Louis had just come out of a meeting and he was right in the middle of congratulating his newest team member when his assistant came looking for him with two phones in her hand because his two youngest siblings had finally mastered riding the tricycles he got them for their birthdays and his album had just gone platinum in three different countries including the UK; all huge accomplishments. All equally deserving of Louis’ full attention which is virtually impossible for him to do, but he tries. Thankfully, everyone in his life seems to be aware of that fact and cuts him some slack.

When Louis leaves the empty office he stepped into to take his sister’s call, he’s immediately thrown into the morning bustle of the label. The corridors are always filled with people first thing. Louis is most familiar with the people assigned to his own team, but he waves and says hello to everyone he passes regardless, still trying to feel like he belongs here among all the nice suits and expensive watches when Louis feels most comfortable and like himself in a pair of old joggers.

By the time he’s reached the fifth floor of the building where the first full team/crew meeting for his tour is taking place, Louis has said good morning nearly two dozen times. However, no one has looked quite as excited to say it back to him as two of his favorite new members of his team; his new staging/set designer, Liam, and his new sound engineer, Niall.

“Morning, guys,” Louis greets them just as they’re stepping out of their shared office and receives bright hellos in return. “You two headed to the big meeting?”

His kind but mostly rhetorical question is met with a couple of very confused frowns. Uh-oh.

“Meeting?” Niall mutters to his officemate. “Do you know anything about another meeting, Li?”

“Uh- _No_. Could’ve sworn that was yesterday,” Liam shrugs back, the grin tugging at his and Niall’s lips making Louis stop his frantic scrolling through his phone.

“Fuck. It _is_ today, isn’t it?” Louis groans with a fond roll of his eyes once his heart starts beating again.

Thinking he’s royally fucked up on day one of tour prep isn’t ideal, but it _is_ pretty hilarious. That’s just one reason out of a hundred why Liam and Niall are quickly becoming some of Louis’ favorite people.

“Today’s the big day,” Liam confirms. “Nine o’clock sharp.”

“Room 503. The one with the espresso machine and the extra nice swivel chairs,” Niall adds despite the mug of coffee with ‘ _Frequency Hertz_ ’ on the front of it already clutched in his hand.

They both head off in that direction, and really, Louis should be going with them. However, Louis can’t help but notice only two people came out of this office designed for three and the light is still on.

“Er- Save me a seat?” Louis calls after them.

“Sure thing!” either Liam or Niall yells back, but Louis can’t tell which. The majority of his attention is on the door and the deep voice behind it that shouts he’s on his way when Louis knocks.

There’s three giant workspaces in the room Louis pokes his head into. One of them is reserved for Niall and all his audio equipment, another for Liam to plan all the staging of Louis’ show, and the third workspace belongs to Harry; the person currently listening to the third track from Louis’ album while playing with the giant monitor screens and software he’s obviously still trying to figure out. From the sounds of it, he’s a fan and has a great voice. From the looks of it, he has no idea what the hell he’s doing with the 3D visualizer software he was given, but he seems to be having a blast learning. In fact, he’s so engrossed in the practice light show he’s designing for a mock stadium that he doesn’t even turn around to see who has just entered the room.

“Er- I haven’t forgotten. I’ll be right there,” he says distractedly. “Room 504, right?”

“503, actually,” Louis kindly corrects his lighting designer. “The room with the tall windows and extra cushy chairs. According to Niall anyway,” he smirks making Harry jump at the voice behind him that belongs to neither of his officemates.

Slowly, he closes his laptop and turns away from it to look at Louis with an almost guilty expression, minus the pesky little dimpled grin he can’t seem to get rid of.

“Hi.”

“Hello. Having fun settling in?” Louis smiles back.

“Uh- Y-Yeah. Settling in great, Louis, thanks. Everything’s _great._ And- Just so you know, that completely horrible design concept you just saw with all the cats and laser hearts wasn’t like, a _real_ one,” Harry hurries to assure him, which is precisely why Louis wasn’t going to mention it. Nor the bright and colorful (and completely _fatal_ ) pyrotechnic/fireworks explosion in the middle of the mock stage. Comforting.

“No idea _what_ you’re talking about. Didn’t see a single whisker or tail,” Louis smirks, admiring the way Harry’s set up his desk with white jasmine plants that smell amazing. On the windowsill, half a dozen photographs feature Harry with two women who must be his sister and mother from the likeness of their faces. And then at the very end Louis spies a much smaller photo of Harry and a man who share no resemblance at all, however Louis surely recognizes that dreamy look in their eyes.

Currently, Louis doesn’t have that with anybody. He hasn’t for a very long time, but he’s still holding out hope. Maybe love will find him _after_ his big world tour.

“So, I was actually just heading to the meeting when you knocked,” Harry answers - _lies_ just as the neon clock on his desk flashes a bright orange and pink 9 o’clock. He winces a bit at the clock’s betrayal, which really shouldn’t make Louis smile as much as it does. It’s those fucking dimples. It has to be.

“Oh, you mean the meeting that just started without us. Nice,” Louis teases making Harry groan and hang his head.

“I’m usually never late like this, I swear.”

“Really? I’m _always_ late,” Louis chuckles. “Haven’t been on time to a single thing in my entire life. I wouldn’t worry.”

The soft shade of pink coloring Harry’s cheeks starts to fade when he lifts his head to look at Louis again.

“Yeah, but that’s different. You’re the talent while I’m the new guy with something to prove,” he jokes however there’s not a lot of humor in it. “Don’t get me wrong, people here have been really, really nice and welcoming towards me, but I feel like some of them look at me like they’re just waiting for the moment I mess up. Some people even outside the label,” he mutters with a vague look at the photos on his windowsill but doesn’t give any more hints as to which person in his life is doubting him.

Harry has no idea how much Louis gets that. Sometimes, Louis feels like the whole world is waiting for him to fail, but he refuses to give it the satisfaction. He’s determined to be successful in spite of them, and that determination includes Harry now as well because he’s going to be just as great.

“Well, Harry, coming from a fellow underdog slash fuck up, I think you’re already doing a fantastic job here,” Louis tells him.

“You do?” Harry frowns up at him. “But- I haven’t done anything yet.”

“Exactly! You’ve been in the building a whole hour so far and nothing’s on fire. That’s more than I could say on my first day.”

Harry splutters a laugh that he clearly wasn’t expecting and it ends with him blinking at Louis in confusion when Louis doesn’t laugh along.

“Wait, you set something on fire? Like, on _fire_ fire?”

Louis can see how that might be intriguing. And also highly concerning.

“Well, keep your voice down about it. I don’t exactly go around broadcasting it,” Louis says making Harry burst into a fresh round of laughs. Jesus, that fucking smile.

“Details. Please,” he demands but another look at the clock makes Louis rethink delving into that tale.

“I’d love to explain how I nearly ended Vinyl Records, but we’re already officially fashionably late so we should probably head over. Maybe another time?”

“ _Definitely._ That’s one story I need to hear,” Harry says as he pushes his chair away from his desk to stand up too. Louis hadn’t noticed it when they met two weeks ago, but Harry’s quite tall. He looks much more comfortable in old jeans than a suit, and also has flecks of gold in his green eyes. None of which are important details by any means, but Louis can practically feel his brain filing that information away.

“Want to run down to the kitchen and help me grab food for everybody to use as an excuse?” he proposes to stop himself noticing little things about Harry that he shouldn’t.   

“Uh… okay, sure,” Harry chuckles. “But, aren’t we going to be even later to the meeting and therefore get into even more trouble?”

“Only if we show up empty-handed,” Louis smirks as he leads the way. In his experience, people find it quite difficult to chastise others for their tardiness with mouths full of chocolate bagels and croissants.


	3. Chapter 3

✧*･ﾟ*

Starting a new job had been so nerve-wracking for Harry in the beginning. It didn’t help that at the time he was only about seventy-five percent sure he could actually deliver what Louis’ team envisioned. It also didn’t help that Harry’s boyfriend hadn’t cooled off even a little bit about the entire thing. However, ever since that first day nearly a month ago now, all that fear and anxiety has disappeared. Somehow, it was all replaced with the confidence that Harry can one-hundred percent do this job, and also the idea that Thomas can fuck off for thinking otherwise right along with anybody else who agrees with him. This sudden epiphany didn’t come about spontaneously of course. It was thanks mostly in part to Louis Tomlinson, the only approval Harry truly needs about his work, and whose belief that Harry can do this more than makes up for all the people who don’t. 

Harry hasn’t exactly spoken to his boyfriend about any of this yet, but he certainly thinks it every morning that he leaves for Vinyl Records and the tension between them is palpable. They don’t talk about it, which isn’t surprising because lately, they don’t talk very much at all. Harry can’t tell if the silence is leading them towards a break up or if it’s simply a byproduct of the longest fight they’ve ever had that will eventually blow over, but fortunately, Harry hasn’t had much free time to worry about it.

Work keeps him busy pretty much from the time he arrives until the time he leaves, and that includes all the spaces in between that Harry spends laughing with and getting to know his amazing new colleagues. His officemates, Liam and Niall, are both hilarious and happen to be some of the most brilliant people he’s ever had the pleasure of working with. Louis’ included in that. He’s the most peculiar boss Harry’s ever had for the sole reason that being around him never feels like work. Mostly, it’s just plain fun. Kind of like Harry’s first day when Louis talked him into being half an hour late to their meeting all in the name of breakfast pastries, or the day Louis decided to prank Liam and Niall by hiding their phones in the ceiling tiles as payback for something they supposedly did. Harry didn’t ask very many questions when he was recruited to help out, however he probably should’ve considered all the retaliation that ensued as Vinyl Records has now become a prank battleground for the four of them.

Just getting to the meeting they’re all currently sitting in was an adventure due to _someone_ removing all the door labels on this floor so people would have to start counting from the end of the corridor or open every single one.

There’s a big smile on Louis’ face that gives him away as they sit across from each other, except it has nothing to do with the chaos he caused in the corridor ( _probably_ ), and everything to do with the progress of his seventy-six-date tour that’s quickly approaching.

All Liam has to do is show him the preview of his future stage designed in the shape of his signature logo and he’s already exclaiming how sick his show is going to be. It’s a giant smiley face whose mouth is formed by a half-moon main stage and two smaller sub-stages shaped like x’s for its eyes. Harry worked on it as well ensuring that the smiley face lights up and synchronizes with the rest of Louis’ lights and graphics that change with the setlist and transitions Niall put together. Even up on a screen the stage looks unreal. Harry can’t imagine actually getting to perform on it.

Once the three of them finish presenting, the tour’s creative director looks more than impressed by their collaboration and Louis is practically bouncing in his seat.

“So, like I said everything is totally collapsible.” Liam explains. “Your rigging team will be able to easily put it up and take it down for every show.”

“And it’ll really all be finished in just a few weeks? Everything?” Louis double checks.  

“It’s all being built as we speak,” his manager assures him. “All the plans were sent over to the manufacturer this morning. T-minus two and a half weeks until opening show.”

It’s as if he just told Louis he won the lottery with how fucking excited he looks.

“So, what happens next?”

“Well, getting all essential team members travel-ready for me, and rehearsals for you. Getting familiar with your setlist and staging with these two,” his manager gestures at Liam and Niall making Louis playfully elbow them. Louis turns his smirk on Harry next, his gaze like a spotlight warming him from other side of the table.

“And _you_ of course. We can’t very well travel around the world without the lighting designer,” Louis tells him, however the glow from that recognition fades when his tour manager cuts in.

“Er- Actually, Louis, we _can_. We went with the software that we did because shows can be done manually or they can be completely automated. After he orders all the pieces we’ll need, Harry can simply program everything using timers and we’ll have the crew set it up. No need to physically _go_ anywhere. Forgot to mention that.”

That information lands on Harry like ice water. Everyone else seems just as surprised as him by this turn of events, including Louis but he coolly shrugs it off.

“Well, automated sounds cool and all, but Harry’s part of the team. He goes with us.”  

It’s nice to know Louis thinks as highly of Harry as Harry thinks of him. That feeling fades a bit when his manager speaks up again.

“Well, technically yes, Harry _is_ part of the team, but for the actual touring part of all this, he’s not really _essential_ personnel.”

“So _you_ say,” Louis politely counters. “But, what if the setlist changes for some reason or I decide to add in old songs from the band for certain shows? Can I tell the software that? Or what if I suddenly want a new concept altogether or something? Or what if the software malfunctions while we’re on the road? Having the expert lighting designer there sounds pretty essential to me.”

Harry hasn’t known Louis for long but he can tell in moments like these that he’s not fully comfortable being the voice of command in a room and would much rather avoid confrontation, unlike someone else Harry knows. Generally, Louis lets other people take the reigns, though he can always take back control whenever necessary. Clearly, this moment is one of those instances. 

Astonishingly, everyone around the table nods in agreement with Louis. With a single protest, it seems the entire matter has been resolved… except for one tiny detail a woman at the end of the table quietly points out to Louis.

“Um… We didn’t account for an extra person in the travel budget.”

“Okay. So account for him then,” Louis shrugs meeting Harry’s gaze again with his grin back in place. “He’s important. He comes with.”

Harry’s going _with_. On a world-wide tour to work in some of the most famous venues on the planet.

Just thinking about it has Harry grinning like a fool.


	4. Chapter 4

_Show 1 of 76: London_

It feels as though all they’ve done is blink and the first show of the tour is upon them. They don’t go too far to kick things off of course. Just to London to the O2 Arena, but apparently even that’s too great a distance to travel for Thomas who declined attending the opening show but wished Harry luck for the next six months. There was no huge argument about it so Harry assumes they’re okay and all his shit won’t be spitefully boxed up outside their flat when he returns. And, it definitely kind of sucks to know his boyfriend won’t be here tonight to see what he’s been working on but at least his mother and sister will.

Besides a few concerts he’s attended over the years, Harry hasn’t spent much time inside the O2. Usually, he shows up and everything has already been set up. He has always walked into a totally assembled set, but it’s a lot different watching the arena go from a hollow room with a bunch of seats to the massive stage Louis will perform on every night. The crew literally builds it all from the ground up. It’s dizzying watching so many people work as quickly as they do, suspending giant display screens and constructing the giant smiley face that Liam designed. Next comes all the audio equipment; each delicate, expensive piece of which Niall worries over like a new mum as he watches them be rigged up around the venue.

The arena already looks great when it’s time for lighting to be set up. Like the glittering star on top of a tree, the two-hundred and fifty light fixtures Harry designed to look like graffitied shards of glass go rising from the arena floor to hang over everybody. All the other fixtures Harry ordered to bring Louis’ shows to life are put into place along the metal beams in the ceiling to finish up the job, taking their collective vision from hypothetical plan to reality. Final steps include setting up all two thousand floor seats around the unique stage while saving just enough room for the control station where all of Harry and Niall’s consoles for lighting and sound go along with Liam’s monitors to keep an eye on everything. It’s a tight fucking squeeze getting all that equipment in one place so that the staging director, sound engineer, and lighting designer can all work as a team, but they get it done. Just in time to try it all out on a test drive.

There are more buttons and switches than Harry knows what to do with when he sits down in front of his main console. He tries not to make that obvious, lightly running a hand over the face of the equipment and the thousands of options he now has right at his fingertips. A glance to his left shows Niall in a similar state of familiarization with his sound mixing console, using a mini broom to lovingly dust between each rack and his headphones. Liam is also hard at work at the very end of their half circle, tapping through various screens to prepare for a quick run through.

The star of the show has been absent until now, running around catching up with old friends made during the days he played this venue with his band, but Harry hears him and his bright laugh making their way to the stage. He goes quiet as he steps into the open space of the arena, however he’s sporting the biggest smile Harry’s ever seen.

“It looks even cooler than all the digital mockups and drawings!” he exclaims, going as far grabbing the microphone to shout it again as if he wasn’t already heard in outer space. He hops down from the stage to do a lap around the building finding something new to get excited about every other step that he takes. “Fuck, this is _unreal_.”

Harry glances to his right and finds himself unable to stop smiling when he notices Louis staring up in awe at the light fixtures that _he_ designed. Louis even takes out his phone to snap pictures and a warm sense of pride fills Harry’s entire chest in a way he’s never experienced. And then, like tripping down a flight of stairs and hitting every one of them, that emotion is knocked out of him and replaced with a panicked, fluttery sensation watching Louis turn that awe from the ceiling Harry created to Harry himself.

Louis flashes that smile of his and waves when their eyes meet, and for some reason that just makes the fluttery feeling worse as it infiltrates his stomach next. He gives a feeble wave back at his boss and then proceeds to gawk at the man so Harry quickly busies himself with the console he doesn’t yet know how to use. He presses a combination of buttons that turns the room an eerie shade of green and projects something onto the giant screens surrounding the stage that makes Louis snort a laugh as he approaches the control station.

“Nice, but I thought we agreed no cats?”

Harry’s cheeks warm after a quick glance at the stage, his hands rapidly working to remove the two dozen cats he’s just displayed around the room. Thankfully, they’re easy to get rid of. Harry’s even more grateful to see his boss moving on to pester Niall and Liam even though the smile he got off Harry is still visible on his lips.  

He speaks with them for a few minutes although his gaze still wanders over to Harry occasionally. It doesn’t take much for Liam and Niall to talk him into running through some random songs just to make sure everything is functioning properly. Honestly Louis looks just as eager to see everything come together, but, before he runs off back to the main stage, he makes another pitstop by Harry’s side of the control station.

“Having fun yet?” he asks kindly.

“Of course. Time of my life,” Harry grins running his hand over the expensive new console he can’t wait to get better acquainted with before tonight.

“You have no idea what even half of that does, do you?” he snorts.

That would be correct.

“Nope, not a clue,” Harry jokes back. “But enough about me. How are _you_? Super nervous for your big debut or super excited?”

“Ugh, _both_? God, I could hardly even sleep last night,” he laughs. “I’m always such a mess before a show, you know?” He doesn’t look like a mess to Harry; just his normally bright and happy self turned up a few notches.

“Well, you could’ve fooled me. I think you look great. Amazing as always,” Harry says, only realizing he said that out loud once it’s out. “I mean- You _will_ look amazing. _Tonight_. For your show. Because of the set and all the lights.”

That save wasn’t nearly fast enough. Louis’ expression wavers between being amusement and flattery, finally deciding on the latter before thankfully _changing the fucking subject_.

“So. I bet you’re buzzing just as much as me though,” he pushes. “You’ve made this place look unbelievable. And the boyfriend’s going to be here tonight to see it all, right? That’s got to be exciting.”

“Uh…” Harry tries to hold onto his grin but feels it flicker. “Not exactly. I’m afraid he won’t be able to make it. He’s busy with uh… stuff. Work,” he lies.

It’s a pretty sound excuse as to why Thomas won’t be here supporting him, however Louis looks mortified as he rolls his eyes at himself. “Shit, Harry, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to pry. I just. I saw that a few of your personal tickets were gone so I just assumed…”

“No, no, you’re right. My mum and sister are coming. Although, I’m pretty sure I’m just the excuse here since they’re both _not-so-secretly_ huge fans of yours. They love you.”

“Yeah? Well I’d love to meet them if you think that’d be okay? They’re more than welcome backstage of course.”

“I’m sure they’d love that. I’ll run it by them when they get here.” Meaning he’s going to be nursing a headache and two busted eardrums for the rest of the week from all the bloody squealing.

“You know, my sisters and brother will be here tonight too,” Louis grins.

“Also huge fans of yours I’m guessing?”

The way Louis’ face lights up says they’re his biggest and best fans in the world.

“Eh. Something like that,” Louis says with a modest shrug that Harry doesn’t buy for one second. “But they _have_ to love me. You know, sibling law and all that. It’s in the fine print.”

Harry will have to inform his big sister of this blood obligation next time she’s being a prat.

Louis steps down from the control station with his eyes still alight with his joke. They lose a bit of their sparkle when he looks at Harry before heading towards the stage again. “I really am sorry he can’t make it, H. Maybe another show, yeah? An even _bigger_ one.”

It takes Harry a few seconds to even realize they’re conversation is back to Thomas. The funny thing is, even with the tour kicking off tonight and them being apart for six whole months, Harry hasn’t thought much about him.

✧*･ﾟ*

 

Louis remembers the first time he ever set foot on a stage. It was ages ago now, but the complete rush that he felt is still burned into his memory. It’s burned into who he is. There is always so much adrenaline pumping through him that his heart races in his chest, and yet he’s so nervous that his hands shake but it’s a good nervousness. It’s the best kind of energy there is. Louis felt it earlier tonight when he stepped out in front of twenty thousand people. In the past, Louis always had other people to share the stage and the crowd’s energy but tonight there was just Louis. That’s neither a good or bad thing in his opinion; it’s simply different. And he’d be lying if he said he didn’t miss his bandmates’ company tonight, but he also wouldn’t go as far as to say he felt lonely up on that stage. Not even a little bit. 

The show ended almost thirty minutes ago and sweat is still trickling down his face and back with every step he takes backstage. He’s stopped about a million times to be congratulated on such a successful first night and Louis appreciates it. He wishes he could stand around forever just soaking it all up, but he also wants to see his family (minus a few key members of it of course). And, if he knows them like Louis thinks he does, they’re just as anxious to see him too.

Louis bypasses his dressing room for the green room at the opposite end of the corridor. It’s filled with everyone’s friends and loved ones who came to the show tonight. He’s greeted by obnoxious cheers, applause, and confetti of all things the moment he steps inside, however he forgets to be embarrassed about it when he spots his family.

“What, did you get lost on the way here or something?” his eldest sister teases before pulling him into a crushing hug despite how disgusting he is right now. “You were unbelievable out there!”

That seems to be the general consensus as Louis is squeezed and kissed by all the rest of his six siblings. Their step-dad shows slightly more control, wrapping Louis in a strong embrace and promising him that his mother is proud of him wherever she is. It means everything to hear that since Louis missed seeing her face in the crowd, but she was there in spirit and in his heart. At least that’s what Louis likes to think anyway.

The team’s post-show reception/send-off party only lasts about an hour before their loved ones start heading home. Louis can’t blame them for leaving so soon after they already sat through two hours of a performance. Louis’ two youngest siblings are asleep on the sofa at the back of the room and the others are all showing signs of exhaustion when they each take turns saying goodbye. He feels a little sad watching them leave knowing it’ll be at least six months until he sees them again. Missing home is always the part of touring that sucks the most. It’s amongst all the declarations of love and promises to keep in touch flying around the room that Louis notices not everyone has said goodbye just yet.

Harry’s sister and mother are still here. The three of them are standing close by but far enough away to blame their proximity on the refreshments table as they have a very tense-looking  conversation with their eyes. It’s obvious they want Harry to do something, and from the looks of things, Harry does _not_ want to comply. Louis realizes what the issue may be when he catches three pairs of green eyes curiously peeking over at him before quickly turning away again.

Between multiple soundchecks, rehearsal, the actual show, and the excitement of seeing his family, Louis totally forgot about his promise earlier to meet two more of his biggest fans. But that’s nothing Louis can’t fix right now.

Louis can feel it the moment they all realize he’s walking over towards them because every one of them goes still. He tries his best to keep his grin in check but it’s useless as soon as Harry faces him with his cheeks burning red. It’s a billion times cuter than Louis should admit or even notice due to the fact that Harry already has somebody to think he’s cute. It’s those fucking dimples, he swears. 

“Now, Harry, you promised I’d get to spend some time with them as well,” Louis smirks, nudging him in the arm. It was a joke meant to lighten the mood. Somehow it only seems to make Harry blush harder. 

“Er- I did. You’re right, I just didn’t want to take you away from your family. I know you don’t always get to see them as often as you’d like. Wanted to give you that.” Louis was fully prepared to keep up with his banter but finds his eyes softening along with his smile. How the hell is he supposed to banter after someone says something that genuinely sweet.

“Thanks, H. Really,” Louis can only hope Harry knows how much he truly appreciates him.

“Sure thing, Lou,” he grins back. “Don’t mention it.”

The two of them look away from one another to find Harry’s sister and mother completely cured of any signs of being star struck as they both fight dumb grins.

“Anyway. Louis, I’d like to introduce you to my mum, Anne, and my big sister, Gemma, who once had you and your band as her lock screen for the better part of a year. It was cute.”

“I know someone who’s not going to be very cute later when I kill him for actually saying that out loud,” Gemma mutters as she flicks a leftover cherry tomato at her brother.

“Only if you can catch me first,” Harry sings back at her, attempting to throw the tomato back but his aim isn’t as good.

It’s obvious their mother has been desensitized to impromptu food fights because she hardly even bats an eye. “Louis, it’s so wonderful to meet you and thanks so much for inviting us here. Your show was amazing,” she gushes. “Ignore toddler one and toddler two.”

It’s kind of difficult to not focus on the two adults lobbing snack food at one another. It’s also hard not to find it hilarious that Harry can’t throw for shit. Yet another addition to the ‘things that shouldn’t be cute’ file at the back of his mind that’s practically overflowing at this point. He’ll have to do something about that.

“It’s great to finally meet you as well even though it feels like I know you already from all the pictures in Harry’s office,” he jokes. “I swear there’s a new one up of the three of you every time I go in there.”

Something about that is interesting enough to make Gemma freeze mid-throw. Perhaps Louis said too much?

Harry and his sister are immediately thrown into another silent conversation together. It only lasts a second, but that’s long enough to turn Harry’s cheeks scarlet again and force Louis stifle a laugh because he has no idea what’s going on there, but it sure is hilarious.

 

Louis’ night doesn’t end there even though it probably should’ve. They’re all heading to Belfast first thing in the morning so what they really need is sleep, however, the mention of drinks has Louis and some of his favorite members of his team running off to the pub conveniently located on the west end of the venue. Just one of the many perks of having the O2 Arena as the office for a bit.

There’s nobody there besides Louis, Liam, Niall, Harry, and the manager who agreed to keep the place open for them. They have the full bar at their disposal to celebrate their first successful show of the tour and Louis swears they sample every bottle of alcohol it contains. It’s a poor choice on all their parts. Being hungover (or in Louis’ case still fucking shit-faced) during a six am flight probably won’t end well. In fact, he’s almost certain it’s a formula for catastrophe, but it’s difficult to care when he’s having so much fun.

The bar is covered in shot glasses and spilled beer once Liam manages to finally wrestle his phone away from Niall and groans at the time displayed on it. 

“Fuck, we’ve got to be at the airport in _four_ hours. How did this happen?”

Niall is only too happy to give an explanation. “You said you could drink more Jagerbombs than me,” he smirks between sips of the pint in his hand. “Newsflash; you couldn’t, but it was a very respectable effort.”

Liam’s eyes started glossing over after he threw back shot number two when Niall was already on his fourth. Niall’s right. Poor guy didn’t stand a chance.

“I’m going to the hotel. I’m going to pass out mid-check-in if I don’t get some sleep,” Liam says with a firm grip around the edge of the bar to help him stand. He mostly succeeds, only wobbling a bit to Louis and Harry’s amusement and Niall’s dismay.

“Hold on, I’m going with you,” Niall snorts. “You might not get there otherwise.” He stands up with the balance of a man who’s had half as many drinks as Niall consumed tonight and throws Liam’s arm over his shoulder. “What about you two? Coming with?”

Louis blinks at the question and his near-empty drink before glancing over at Harry who still has three-fourths of a beer left. Harry’s brow furrows in deliberation for a moment, his serene grin reappearing once he notices Louis hasn’t moved either. 

“I’m staying. Good beer should never go to waste.” He smiles at his own answer, his glossy, green eyes almost shining in the low light.

“Spoken like a true Irishman,” Niall praises him. “What about you, Lou? You sleeping or drinking?”

“Er…” Again, Louis looks at his near-empty drink and then at Harry grinning like an idiot as he tips half of his beer over into Louis’ glass with an unremorseful ‘ _oops’._

Niall raises an eyebrow waiting for Louis to make a decision. “So, what’s it going to be?”

The right choice should be fairly obvious here. A responsible person would follow Liam and Niall to the hotel, get in as much sleep as possible, and hate himself slightly less when his alarm blares at five in the morning. For some reason, one look at Harry has Louis doing the complete opposite.

“Good beer should never go to waste, right?” That’s clearly the answer Harry was hoping to hear based on the tiny cheer that erupts next to Louis.

“You sure?” Niall checks. “Li’s right. The airport’s going to be brutal.”

“Yeah, I’ll be alright. You get Liam to the hotel. Haz and I are right behind you.”

Niall and Liam both shrug and wish them goodnight before heading for their Uber. They’re barely even out the door before Harry is flagging down their personal bartender for the evening.

“A toast!” he declares once they’ve each been handed a tall flute of champagne.

The last thing they need after all the alcohol they’ve consumed tonight is another fucking toast.

“Alright then,” Louis chuckles. “A toast to what?”

“To me not fucking up your show with pyrotechnic cats…”

“Thanks for that by the way,” Louis interjects with a laugh.

“You’re very welcome. To success! To 1 a.m.! And to the rest of this tour!”

The 1 a.m. part of that toast makes Louis weep for his future self, however the rest of the tour is something he can get behind. “Cheers to that,” he snorts, clinking his glass against Harry’s before turning it up.

Louis has been dreaming about this tour ever since he went solo. When his band broke up, he thought music was over for him. He figured he’d never get to do this again on this sort of scale. This opportunity he’s been given is more than Louis could’ve hoped for, but clearly, he’s not the only person on this tour who’s getting to live out his wildest dreams. Harry has been floating on air since day one.

“So, have you ever been to Belfast before?” Louis asks, watching Harry chug the rest of his champagne before answering. Harry answers the question with an exaggerated shake of his head that shakes his hair loose from where he’s been sweeping it off his face all night.

“Nope,” he finally answers. “But I stayed in France a few days on a school trip once. I can’t wait to see it again in a couple of weeks. Can’t wait to see everywhere we’re going!”

Somehow, that just makes Louis like him more. It’s no wonder Harry’s so bloody excited about all the traveling that Louis has now come to dread. He’s not sure how or when exactly that changed for him, but Harry’s eagerness to see the world is infectious.

Louis’ surer now more than ever that fighting to get Harry on this team and come on this tour was the right thing.

“Do you think you’re going to miss home?” Louis asks next. “Your family?”

Harry’s eyes soften at the mention of his sister and mother, but it’s in fondness rather than sorrow. “Of course. I’ll miss them a lot, but I know everyone is really happy for me, and plus, my mum and sister will be here when I get back.”

Louis raises his glass of champagne to that and takes another long sip, though he can’t help but notice someone was missing from that little speech.

“And, uh, your boyfriend? …Thomas?” Louis digs knowing he shouldn’t. “Did you get to talk at all after the show?”

A simple shake of the head is all Harry gives. No exaggerations and none of the silliness Louis was enjoying most. His whole demeanor changes in a transformation that takes mere seconds. All the fondness lighting up Harry’s features fades to some emotion Louis can’t quite place but he feels awful witnessing it take place; just like earlier today when Louis stupidly asked if Thomas was coming to the show, or every other time he has nosily inquired about Harry’s boyfriend as if the answer actually matters or affects Louis in some way. Harry’s taken, full stop. And even if he wasn’t, it still wouldn’t matter because although technically, Harry works for Vinyl Records, he works for Louis too. He has absolutely no right to pry into his personal life. And yet…

“So, I guess work keeps him pretty busy, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Harry answers with a little shrug. “…And, also no.”

It’s unclear what he means by that two-part answer, but Louis has a feeling it’s not good. He has had that feeling the more he learns about their entire relationship that looks so great photographed in black and white. Maybe that’s why Louis is so overly invested. Because he just knows without even meeting this Thomas that Harry deserves better.

“Haz. I’m so sorry things aren’t great. I- I wish there was something I could do.” Louis meant that with all his heart, only realizing the depth of his own sincerity when he looks down to find his hand protectively covering Harry’s on the bar. “S-Sorry,” he apologizes, already moving to fix his mistake until he’s stopped by a set of fingers carefully curling around his to keep him there.

The pair of green eyes fixated on Louis make his stomach flutter in a way that has nothing to do with all the beer and champagne he’s had. Louis is drunk; unbelievably so, and yet, he’s almost certain it’s not the alcohol or even his mind playing tricks on him when Harry’s gaze falls to his lips.

They shouldn’t, but Louis’ eyes copy the movement, and he doesn’t know which of them starts leaning in first but he’s grateful for the loud commotion the pub manager makes somewhere in the kitchen that jolts them back to reality and stops them from doing something incredibly stupid.

Harry’s cheeks are fire red as he blinks away from Louis to stare at his hands. Louis does the same, feeling the need to say something to diffuse the situation somehow; lie and make a dumb joke about how strong the champagne is or blame their almost-indiscretion on leftover adrenaline from the show, but he can’t bring himself to with his heart still caught in his throat.

They finish their drinks in silence and then leave in the same way, and the whole time, Louis berates himself for even putting them both in that situation as co-workers. As _friends_.

He should’ve left with Liam and Niall, he shouldn’t have asked about Thomas, and he definitely shouldn’t have wanted Harry as much as he did in that moment where it was almost possible. All in all, he fucked up. But, even with knowing all that, he can’t help but wonder if it was just him.


	5. Chapter 5

✧*･ﾟ*

_Show 13 of 76: Melbourne_

“Hey, Haz, Niall’s going to do another quick soundcheck if you want to run lights now too,” Liam informs him.

Harry does yet another glance-over of his section of the control station and can’t find anything broken or missing. All his graphics screens and light fixtures went up nearly an hour ago so everything should be live.

“Sure, I can test lights now,” Harry answers. “Has anybody seen L-” He swallows down the rest of his sentence when the very person Harry was just thinking of rolls into the house of the venue on a skateboard.

Harry has mere seconds to prepare himself for the charm, and the smile, and the blue eyes. Meaning of course, Harry _isn’t_ prepared at all. These days, he never really is.

“Hello, boys! What are you lot up to?” he greets them with his skateboard now tucked under his arm. Harry shouldn’t stare at all the tattoos covering his sun-kissed skin or his muscles flexing underneath. He shouldn’t, and yet that’s precisely what he catches himself doing, hurriedly blinking away before anybody else notices; mostly, Louis himself.

“Are you alright?” There are equal amounts of amusement and concern in his face as Harry drops his gaze to his console and pretends to do something important and light director-y.

“Er- Yep. Yep, I’m fine,” Harry stammers as if Louis Tomlinson wearing a tank top is different than any other person wearing a tank top; which, it isn’t. Not really anyway. It definitely shouldn’t have this much fucking effect on him. Besides being colleagues and increasingly close friends, Louis shouldn’t even be a blip on Harry’s radar drunk or sober. He’s fucking losing it.

These are the very bizarre and conflicting issues Harry has been wanting so badly to talk to Thomas about. Especially after the incident the night of their first show. He doesn’t know how a few celebratory drinks between mates turned into Harry feeling like just the touch of their lips could stop the world turning. Temporary insanity paired with severe drunkenness is his only guess. And once it passed, Harry swore off all alcohol ( _and_ extended alone time with Louis), and took his drunk arse straight to his hotel room to remind himself that he is in fact taken. Even if his grudge-holding boyfriend never does answer the fucking phone.

“Took you long enough to _roll_ in here,” Niall mutters, only succeeding in making Louis sport a wide smirk.

“Aww. Miss me that much?”

“Hardly,” Niall scoffs with a stubborn smile. “We’ve been waiting for you to finish working on your tan so we can do prelim soundcheck.” He only sounds slightly bitter about not being able to enjoy the nicest weather they’ve had since they left Germany over a week ago.

“You say that like we’re not getting a whole boat _to ourselves_ tomorrow for our Australian barbie!” Louis reminds Niall and coincidentally, Liam and Harry too. Harry forgot all about their free afternoon. He can’t wait to spend it with the sun on his skin and some of the best company he could ask for.

“Don’t forget they’re throwing in free drinks as well,” Louis beams. “It’s going to be _sick_.”

 _Harry_ is going to be sick; though it’s difficult to tell if that’s from the prospect of more alcohol or the peculiar way his stomach just swooped.

 

Just getting the chance to go to Australia was unbelievable enough. It has always been one of those ‘someday’ places Harry would hear amazing stories about and then hope that someday he’d get to see it too. Never in his wildest dreams did he think it’d happen, and yet, here he is. Australia is one of his new favorite places in the world. It’s even more incredible than Harry imagined it to be. And that was before he saw the giant yacht he’s about to spend the day relaxing on.

Their captain seems nice enough, directing everyone to different parts of the boat to get changed or start on drinks. Today, Harry is steering clear of all things alcoholic; that way he won’t suffer a brutal hangover tomorrow. Another plus of not drinking is that it’ll keep him out of trouble. In theory anyway.

Harry passes a few cabins along the narrow corridor, all of which are currently occupied. The only room that isn’t locked is the bathroom at the end that will work just fine for Harry to change out of his jeans. He doesn’t knock before walking in, but realizes he definitely should have when Louis glances up from pulling on his swim shorts.

There’s a lot to process; mostly every inch of bare, golden skin staring Harry in the face. Also, the grin on Louis’ face listening to Harry ramble an apology before shutting the door just as awkwardly.

_Fuck._

All the cabins are still occupied so the only other place Harry can think of to disappear to is the upper deck. He doesn’t run fast enough, his entire face burning when the bathroom door opens from the inside.

_Double fuck._

For a moment, Louis just stares at him. It’s obvious he finds the whole situation a lot more humorous than Harry with his smile barely even contained as he steps to the side of the door.

“It’s all yours.”

Harry swallows hard, the quick movement of Harry’s eyes down Louis’ torso to the tight pair of shorts clinging to his hips and leaving almost nothing to the imagination making Louis bite down on a smirk.

“The bathroom,” Louis clarifies with a chuckle. “I mean, unless...”

“N-Nope. I’m good,” Harry hurries to answer on his way into the bathroom, preferably to barricade himself inside of it for the rest of forever.

He can hear Louis still laughing on the other side of the door. “It was just a joke!” he says as the cabin door nearest them creaks open. Harry hears Liam’s voice next asking what was a joke, and Harry’s stomach rolls in anticipation of another wave of embarrassment. “Oh, uh. It was nothing,” Louis assures their friend as they head for the upper deck. “See you in a bit, Haz!”

“O-Okay,” Harry calls back, willing his own heartbeat and the color of his fucking cheeks to return to normal now that Louis and his barely-there swim shorts are gone.

 

Later on, Harry isn’t sure life gets much better than his current situation, surrounded by crystal blue waters, all the food he could ever want, as well as all the drinks; however, _those_ he pointedly ignores. It’s been a perfect day, even with the slip up in the bathroom. He’s put that whole incident behind him though. Or at least, that’s what Harry thought. The butterflies in his stomach never did completely settle down, and Louis sitting directly across from him at the table right now doesn’t help matters. Neither does his tipsy smile each time someone says something to make him laugh into his bottle of Corona.

As much as Harry tries to deny it, Louis really is beautiful. He thinks so every time he grins through an entire phone conversation with his family or every single night he’s up on that stage. Harry gets the honor of lighting him up like a supernova, but Louis already shines brighter than everyone else around him, so it’s not a hard job. It’s the best possible way Harry could spend his nights. He just wishes the butterflies Louis seems to produce without even trying weren’t so damn persistent.

“Hey- Are you feeling alright?” Liam frowns.

Everyone turns to look at Harry and his stomach lurches having Louis staring right at him.

“I’m fine,” Harry lies, feeling his skin warm over so fast he has now broken out into a cold sweat. What the hell is wrong with him?

“You sure about that? Because you didn’t eat much,” Liam points out.

“Yeah,” Niall chirps in. “That, and your face is greener than a frog.”

“A- A frog?” Harry’s too dizzy to even begin to figure out what the hell _that’s_ supposed to mean, his stomach doing a full lurch when Louis places a hand over top of his.

“Haz? You're all clammy.” It’s too much. Harry can’t focus on anything because nothing is staying still including Louis who’s looking more worried by the second. “You don’t look fine. Maybe you should go lie down for a bit?”

The concern in his voice and in his blue eyes is so genuine. This is precisely why Harry can’t be around him. It’s because Louis is so fucking kind, and caring, and sweet… and not half as upset as he should be once Harry realizes those nauseatingly aggressive butterflies in his stomach feel a lot like motion sickness sounds… and then proceeds to be sick all over the top deck of their borrowed luxury yacht.  

 

The bed Harry is lying on- _dying_ on- is one of the comfiest he’s ever felt. Not that he’s able to appreciate it since he’s spent most of his time hanging off the edge of it to puke into a bin.

He can’t believe this is his life right now; his perfect, crystal blue, sunshiny day gone to complete shit, and it only gets worse as his cabin door creaks open for a familiar face to pop through.

“Haz? I’m coming in,” Louis warns.

“No, don’t!” Harry groans. After walking in on Louis changing earlier Harry didn’t think it could get much worse, but boy was he wrong. No one should be forced to see him this way. Harry’s so disgusting right now he doesn’t even want to be near himself. “Get out!” he begs only for Louis to roll his eyes.

So much for no alone time together. Thankfully, Harry’s so revolting right now, the prospect of drunkenly kissing anyone is fucking nonexistent.

“Oh, shut up. And scoot over,” he demands, fixing Harry with a bored expression until he finally does as he’s told. Louis sits down at the edge of the bed despite Harry’s whining about the bin he’s been using to empty his stomach, totally unfazed as he maneuvers Harry to rest his head on his thigh. 

“I don’t want anyone in here,” Harry complains until a hand begins gently carding through his hair the way his mother used to when he was a kid. He means to keep up his whining but finds it hard to be annoyed when it feels so nice. “Isn’t this gross for you?” he asks after a while. It should be unbearable. It is for Harry.

“I have six younger siblings, and a three-year-old son. You name it, I’ve seen it.”

Harry doesn’t want to name _anything_  related to what he’s going through. He’s still very much set on dying here in the luxury cabin that’s probably going to have to be burned once they get back to the harbor.

“Does the captain hate me now? Don’t answer that. He does.” Harry isn’t sure how he _couldn’t_. “God, I’m so embarrassed. I’ve ruined everyone’s day.”

“Yeeeah, you kind of did, mate. I’d hate to be you.”

Harry raises his head with an indignant frown that smooths the moment Louis caves and bursts out laughing like the little shit that he is.

“ _Dickhead_ ,” Harry quips, grinning for the first time in over an hour.

“ _Pukeface_ ,” Louis teases back. “Good job passing on the booze today. It really did pay off.” Louis snorts until a roll of their anchored boat causes Harry to scurry over Louis’ lap and reach for his bin. “ _Or not_ ,” he says somewhere above Harry gagging his brains out.  

Harry flops back onto the bed once he’s done, groaning at the sound of delighted screams as people jump off the boat deck and into the water. He only realizes after a moment of jealously eavesdropping on everybody’s fun that Louis’ voice isn’t among them. Oddly enough, he seems perfectly content right where he is.

“I’m clearly out of commission and not going anywhere anytime soon, but that doesn’t mean _you_ are,” Harry says, daring to sit up enough to actually see Louis. “Why aren’t you out there with them?”

The question seems to take Louis by surprise like perhaps Harry wasn’t supposed to notice. He blinks at Harry for several seconds without saying a word, and Harry can’t tell if the soft color in his cheeks it’s the result of the sun or something stronger, but it’s lovely either way.

“Um, I’ve had more boat experiences than I can count with my band, so. I mean- They did ask me to join them, but I just figured I’d stay here and take care of you?” he quietly explains. “If- If that’s alright, of course?”

Unexpected is what it is. Also, incredibly sweet, so yeah, it’s alright. Harry just wishes he could’ve told Louis that _before_ lunging over his legs to expel the last of the few butterflies he had left.


	6. Chapter 6

✧*･ﾟ*

_Show 20 of 76: Montreal_

Set up is such a crucial part of touring that Louis appreciates every show day that they have. Without it, Louis wouldn’t have a sick stage to perform on every night and his fans wouldn’t have any place to sit down; not that there’s ever much of that going on at Louis’ shows anyway from all the dancing, but the point is that they have the option. Set up is the first step of many that it takes to get each venue ready to produce a successful show, however, it also happens to be the most time-consuming step that no one besides crew is trained to do meaning Louis is almost always bored out of his fucking mind while he waits… which almost always leads to Louis wandering around corridors bugging whoever’s around. Today, that just so happens to be, well, everyone apparently. Or just Niall.

“Don’t you have someplace to be? Like the entire dressing room you have all to yourself for instance?” Niall mutters as he squirms between Louis and Liam and Harry all sitting on a sofa that was designed for far fewer bodies.

“I’m not even _doing_ anything,” Louis points out, drawing attention away from the very valid point Niall just made about his personal dressing room with a sofa in it just like this one that he could hypothetically stretch out over. But that would mean he’d have no one to pester and that’s just as boring as set up. “And besides, the green room is for everyone remember?”

“Yeah, everyone who _doesn’t_ have their own personal dressing room,” Niall quips before elbowing Louis. And of course, Louis elbows him right back starting a mini-war that jostles everyone so much that Harry leaves the sofa completely to go curl up in the armchair across the room. “Now look what you’ve done,” Niall snorts even though _he_ clearly started it.  

Louis fondly rolls his eyes at his friend. They both know there’s only one way to solve this, and it certainly doesn’t involve making more room on the sofa by pushing Niall off of it; Louis’ still got bruises from the last time.

“ _Here_.” Louis digs a key out of his pocket and dangles it in Niall’s face. “The key to your very own personal dressing room until set up is done. Eat all the mints. Go wild.”

As suspected, Louis’ offer turns Niall’s frown upside down within a matter of seconds. He’s out the door with Louis’ key even faster, leaving behind Liam who’s been engrossed in a book for the better half of an hour, and Harry who keeps checking his phone even though it hasn’t vibrated or rang and then frowning like he expected something different to happen.

He sighs where he’s draped across the armchair and Louis can feel his blood begin to boil.

It doesn’t take a genius to figure out who Harry’s hoping to speak to; who he’s always hoping to speak to these days. A fucking idiot by the name of Thomas who doesn’t even realize he’s the luckiest man in the world. It makes Louis so angry for reasons he can’t even explain; to know he’s unhappy when all Louis wants for him is the exact opposite. But, whenever Thomas is involved, that never seems to happen. It never adds up and it’s amazing to Louis that Harry has yet to figure that out when Louis has known Thomas is wrong for him pretty much from the start.

“It’s not polite to stare.”

Louis blinks away from Harry to find Liam smirking at his new set design book that Louis is willing to bet is as dull as the last two that he’s read.

“ _You’d_ have to be staring at someone to know that,” Louis quips.

“ _Or_ I’d just have to know how close you two are,” his friend chuckles, glancing over at Harry. “It’s not exactly a secret around here that you two can’t go five minutes without one another.”

Louis scoffs at that. “Um, yes, we can.” Though, on second thought, Louis’ not so sure. He does make up excuses to be around Harry sometimes. _Most_ times. Even while he's disgusting and seasick. Hell, the whole reason Louis even wandered to the green room today besides the company was to see if Harry was as bored as him. Louis was almost counting on it so that they could go be bored together somewhere and explore Montreal. But, it’s not Louis' fault that Harry’s so fun to be around. He just makes it so... so _easy_.

He can feel Liam’s smug brown eyes on him as he tries to pretend he’s not totally preoccupied with sulky Harry and his phone that never rings.

Louis doesn’t even last a full minute before he’s standing up from the sofa causing Liam’s dumb smirk to double in size.

“Fuck off.”

“Didn’t say a word,” Liam chuckles, returning his attention to his design book as Louis starts walking across the room.

Harry’s back is turned towards him where he’s curled up in the armchair. He’s still got his phone in his hand, but he’s just idly scrolling through Instagram now rather than staring at his text messages in vain. Louis’ footsteps make him pause and turn as far as his neck will allow to see who’s approaching, a small, forced grin tugging at his lips when he sees it’s just Louis.

“Hey, Lou.”

“Hey,” Louis grins back, wasting no time cheering Harry right up. “I’d like some fresh air. A walk maybe. Feeling up to it?”

Harry’s smile goes from fake to beaming in the time it takes him to stop sulking, ditch his phone, and sit up with that adventurous gleam in his eye that Louis’ been missing. “Where to?”

 

When Louis recruited Harry to go get away for a bit, admittedly, Louis had no plan as to where they might end up. He figured they’d set out on a nice stroll through the city’s center or maybe go visit a museum close by, but that was before Louis saw a group of tourists getting on a 15-minute bus to see Mont-Royal. Not that Louis was entirely sure what that was or that the word Mont is short for montagne which apparently means _mountain_. It’s just a small one though; a large hill really. Not that you’d know that from the way Harry has been huffing and puffing behind him.

“We’re nearly there!” Louis says in encouragement when he hears the tell-tale sound of boots tripping over rock. He peeks over his shoulder to find Harry not lying on ground meaning he caught his balance. His face is all flushed from the exercise, his hair is messier than Louis’ ever seen it due to sweat, and he refuses to look anywhere except directly in front of his pigeon-toed feet from fear of tripping over something else, but he seems to be alright. Mostly.

Harry chances a quick look at Louis stopped yards ahead of him on the path and gives a vague wave of his hand. “Don’t. I’ll just slow you down,” he pants out just as he stumbles again; this time over nothing but air and his own feet. “Hiking is hard,” he claims just as an elderly couple passes them.

Calling this a hike is almost generous. “It’s like, 200 meters,” Louis snorts, finding it hard to not smile while Harry finally catches up to him.

With much difficulty, and with Harry stripped down to nothing but a thin t-shirt and his hoodie tied around his waist by the end, they finally make it to the top of Mont-Royal. It’s only 200 meters, but it’s all they need to have a beautifully perfect view of the city.

“Alright, alright,” Harry concedes, dropping onto a giant boulder to catch his breath. “I admit that the trek was totally worth it. It’s amazing up here.”

It’s gorgeous. Definitely one of Louis’ favorite places he’s seen this tour. Louis loves it so much that he kind of wishes they could move tonight’s show here just for the beautiful backdrop.

He admires the scene a while longer before digging his phone out of his back pocket for a few pictures, noticing after a beat that Harry hasn’t moved to do the same. In fact, lately, Louis hasn’t seen him so much as glance at his phone. He seems perfectly content where he is watching Louis have fun playing photographer.

“No pictures to commemorate your epic crawl- I mean, climb?” he teases. His joke forces Harry to smile in spite of his own epic eyeroll. 

“Nah. Left my phone back at the venue,” Harry tells him. 

Louis frowns at that information. No wonder he hasn’t seen Harry staring at it. “Oh. Well, it sucks you forgot it,” he offers only for Harry to wave it off.

“Eh, not really. Left it on purpose.” A shrug follows his words that comes off almost as unbothered as his smile while he continues soaking up the view.

He looks happier now without his phone and the person who never calls or answers it than he ever did before. Good for him.

“Well, don’t worry. I’ll make sure to take enough photos for the both of us,” Louis assures him. That easy smile of Harry’s is aimed right at Louis and his phone in a photo opportunity he just can’t pass up.

“I thought you were taking pictures of the view,” Harry chuckles. Louis’ stomach flutters from the question because he thought that he was.

Louis snaps a few more pictures, mostly of the city below them before taking a seat next to Harry on his boulder. He scrolls through each of them, pausing on one when Harry leans in to see it better.

“This one is best. Hands down,” he claims making Louis feel oddly proud of himself as he sends the photo off to friends and family. He makes sure to include Harry on that list. Once the pictures go through, Louis scrolls through the others again where a picture of Louis’ son catches Harry’s eye just as quickly as the photos of Mont-Royal.

“Woah. What’s the story there?” he snorts at the photo of a kid covered in maple syrup.

“Apparently, his first waffles breakfast experience was a hit,” Louis chuckles, absently scrolling through a few more messy and cute pictures of his three-year-old. He scrolls so far back that he’s standing under a Christmas tree with all the gifts Louis sent him.

“Do you miss him?” 

Louis meets Harry’s knowing grin with a similar one that he couldn’t fight even if he tried.

“Every day,” he answers truthfully. “It’s been a few months. It seems like something always comes up and then me or his mum have to reschedule. It’s hard when there’s always a time difference, and I’ve just been so busy with the album and promotion and planning the tour…” The tour Louis’ now busy fulfilling; all seventy-six dates before they start talking solo album number two so it’s not like things are slowing down for him anytime soon.

It’s moments like these that Louis feels like shit. Like he could be doing more; should be doing more. Usually, that sort of thinking spirals into something even worse than guilt, however, today those sinister thoughts are stopped before they can even begin Harry takes his hand in his and gives it a squeeze.

It’s not judgment or blame or any of the other things Louis expects to see when he meets Harry’s gaze. There’s nothing to read in Harry’s green eyes but understanding and support and a silent invitation for Louis to talk about or not talk about anything he wants.

There’s so much Louis could say because he trusts Harry that much. But, for now, Louis’ okay with just sitting next to him pretending the butterflies in his stomach are due to the view overlooking Montreal instead of the person he can feel his heart falling for.


	7. Chapter 7

✧*･ﾟ* 

_Show 25 of 76: Seattle_

“Oi! Which track do you want to do?” Niall calls out to the stage making the giant version of Louis displayed around the venue scrunch up his features in thought.

The songs Louis chooses for soundcheck are always random and therefore always a surprise, but never boring. Apart from watching him perform every night on stage, getting to hear him cover everything from Rihanna to Elton John during soundchecks is one of the best parts of being on this tour. Harry knows today’s selection will be just as unexpected as all the rest when Louis’ bright, ten-foot gaze seems to fall directly to him. It’s like the full force of the sun.

 “Let’s do _Delilah,”_ he says into the microphone.

A simple song title paired with a grin from Louis shouldn’t make Harry’s heart skip the way that it does. Hey There, Delilah is only one of Harry’s all-time favorites featured on multiple playlists and the soundtrack to every relationship he’s ever had, real or imagined. And Louis has only become Harry’s all-time favorite artist in the time that they’ve known each other. He’ll never hear it the same again.

Niall gives him a thumbs up as he quickly locates the song in his database. Louis gives him one back as the slow guitar of the intro starts, gently clearing his throat away from the mic before stepping closer to it to let his voice fill the arena. Harry is wonderstruck just like every other time he’s had the privilege of hearing Louis sing with that tender, sunshiny quality that makes goosebumps rise up along Harry’s arms. He doesn’t realize he should be doing something besides staring at the stage in awe until Niall’s voice cuts across the lyrics.

“You going to test lights today or just drool?” he sniggers.

Harry blinks away from the front of the arena, hoping Niall can’t tell how quickly blood rushes to his cheeks as he fiddles with his own console. He tries the first thing he can think of with Louis’ voice infiltrating every part of his brain. He’s just getting to the second verse when Harry dims the spotlights, bringing the intensity down to just a soft glow. The color’s all wrong; too harsh for the soft melody Louis singing so Harry tones that down as well, flooding Louis in warm shades of pink that highlight the little yellow butterflies flitting around on the graphics screen behind him. It’s probably no coincidence that the images he’s chosen are a literal representation of what he feels even though he shouldn’t.    

By the time Louis rasps out the last notes of the song, Harry’s heart is in his throat. He tries not to show it, forcing himself to look anywhere but the stage but even with his gaze fixed on the console before him he can feel Niall’s knowing gaze that just turns more amused when Harry meets it.

“Don’t.”

Niall’s jaw tenses with the shit-eating smile he manages to hold back as he too focuses on his end of the control station. “Didn’t say a word.”

What worries Harry, is that Niall didn’t have to.

 

_Show 27 of 76: Los Angeles_

Harry wakes up with a small, temporary case of amnesia as per usual, unsure of where exactly he is in the world or even which time zone. Traveling as much as he has lately is disorienting, but eventually, details about his whereabouts begin to filter back into his brain. Harry sits up in the bed he hardly even remembers crawling into after yesterday’s show in Portland. And if they were in Portland last night that means that today they’re in LA, and that means it’s their first full day off.

A quick glance at the clock on the bedside table proves to Harry just how tired he was when they arrived because it’s almost noon. Clearly, he wasn’t the only one who was exhausted because Liam is still snoring in the bed next to his. Harry wonders if any of their crew is awake yet besides himself, getting his answer when someone knocks at their hotel door.

Harry stands and rubs at his eyes to help them adjust to the sunlight still managing to peek through despite the room’s black-out curtains. He stumbles over his and Liam’s suitcases and shoes before finally reaching the door. When he opens it, he’s relieved to find that it’s just Louis who doesn’t give a shit that Harry’s hair is a mess and he looks like hell.

“Hey, Lou” Harry greets him. “How long have you been awake?” Clearly a lot longer than Harry has considering Louis is fully dressed.

“About an hour?” he estimates, averting his eyes from Harry’s bare chest when he catches a glimpse of it. He seems different; nervous in a way that isn’t the same as when he performs on stage every night which in Harry’s opinion sounds like the scariest thing on Earth so nothing could ever top it. Harry asks him if there’s anything wrong and Louis shakes his head, answering Harry’s question with a question of his own that never fails to put a grin on Harry’s face.

“I know it’s our day off and all but… do you want to take a ride with me?”

It’s ridiculous how quickly Harry goes from tired to exhilarated. “Okay,” he says without a second thought.

Anytime Louis proposes that he and Harry go on a random adventure, they’re both so excited to explore whatever city they’re in that they can hardly shut up. Today is no different. Harry has been a ball of energy ever since they sneaked out of the hotel together, but admittedly, Louis still seems a bit off. Louis got behind the wheel of the car he asked for and just started driving. He never said where they were going and Harry doesn’t really care. Wherever Louis is taking them, they’re going to be together so that automatically equals a good time.

The roads and streets that Louis turns down all seem random to Harry, but they’re clearly familiar to Louis. They turn into a neighborhood and slow to a stop outside of a house that looks similar to all the others they passed on the way.

It’s not the Eiffel Tower or even Mont-Royal, so Harry is a little confused as to why their adventure has led them here of all places.

“Who lives here?” Harry asks after a while of them just sitting there staring at it. 

He watches Louis swallow hard, nervously chewing at his bottom lip the way he always does right before he picks up the mic to sing. Somehow it takes him twice as long to gather up the courage to answer.

“My son,” he says, meeting Harry with a fearful expression that seems out of place when all Louis talks about is how much he loves and misses his son every day.

“Are you… going in?” Harry asks when Louis starts picking at his own nails in his lap.

“I’m kind of scared to?” he admits. Harry can see that fear when Louis dares meet his gaze again. “I- I haven’t been here in a while and… I know we talk on the phone and FaceTime and all that, but. But, he’s just so young, and I’m afraid it’s not enough sometimes, you know? I’m afraid that even with all that, he’s- he’s…”

“Forgotten his amazing dad?” Harry finishes for him. Louis lets out deep breath and nods, returning to anxiously picking at his nails until Harry reaches over to stop him. “Not a chance,” he grins, giving a gentle squeeze to Louis’ hands until he’s forced to grin too.

Harry doesn’t know much about the situation; only what Louis has told him. And even though his relationship with his child’s mother sounds complicated at best, Harry knows the love Louis has for his son and vice versa is not.

Louis looks much less terrified the next time he looks Harry in the eye.

“So, now that we’ve established that you’re unforgettable, are you going in?” Harry teases, receiving a much lighter response when Louis fondly rolls his eyes.

“ _Yes_ ,” he mumbles, the sparkle in his blue eyes back to their full potential as they both laugh. “But- Would you come with me?”

Harry looks down at their hands still connected and gives Louis’ another sure squeeze. “Okay.”

 

Leaving that house a few hours later with Louis is such a peculiar experience for Harry because out of all the amazing things the two of them have seen and done together all over the globe, witnessing Louis as a parent has to be at the top of the list. He’s different with his son than he is with anybody else. He’s never seen Louis smile easier, speak gentler, or hold someone tighter. And even though none of that affection was aimed at Harry today, his chest is warm and glowing all the same.

That night, Harry has a weird case of déjà vu as he raises his glass with everyone else to the first two legs of the tour already gone by, and to the rest of the shows to come. They’re in a restaurant this time instead of a pub at the O2, and Harry has had only one drink tonight rather than a whole bar’s worth, and yet, that fluttery feeling in his stomach remains as if not a second has passed between then and now. Over time, the feeling has grown stronger making it more and more difficult for Harry to ignore it or write it off with some futile excuse; whenever Louis looks at him, it’s damn near impossible.

Harry has gotten close to so many people on this tour. Niall and Liam have become two of Harry’s best friends just like Louis, but with him it’s completely different. Harry is different in a way that he’s never been before; not with Thomas. Not with anybody. With Louis, he just feels so _good_ ; like anything and everything is possible simply because he believes it. Louis has all the tenderness and patience and warmth that Thomas certainly has never shown.

He’s not exactly sure when he started comparing them, but each time he does the scale tips further and further away from the person who _should_ be making Harry feel this way, and closer towards the person who _does_.


	8. Chapter 8

✧*･ﾟ*

_Show 37 of 76: Philadelphia_

The middle of the very last row of the floor seats is Louis’ favorite place to be no matter which country, city, or arena he happens to be in for the time being. It’s the center of everything meaning Louis has a view of everything including the stage in front of him that he’ll be performing on in just a few short hours. He can’t believe how far they’ve come is such a short amount of time. Show number thirty-seven; thirty-eight tomorrow in New York which will officially mark the halfway point. It’s crazy trying to remember all the places he’s been and all the things he’s done; even the one thing he didn’t necessarily mean to since falling for his lighting director was never on the itinerary.

Louis leans back in his seat to stare at the light fixtures hung above, appreciating the brief quiet before the storm that occurs between the end of soundcheck and the venue doors opening. Right now, the place is empty besides the stage, himself, and the person who quietly sits down next to him whose presence and scent are so familiar to Louis that he doesn’t even have to look to know who it is.

“Hiding again?” Harry asks the ceiling they’re both now staring at.

“No. Thinking,” Louis grins.

“Mmm,” Harry hums. “About what?”

‘ _You_ ’ Louis’ brain says so that his mouth won’t.

“I’m just thinking about stuff. Things,” Louis answers instead, feeling every flip his stomach makes when Harry flashes his dimpled smile at him.

“Well, if you’re going to be here thinking about stuff and things we might as well be entertained,” he reasons before hopping out of his seat and jogging almost out of sight. Louis sits up too, eyebrows knitted together wondering what the hell Harry’s doing until the house lights go down around him, just like they do every night right before Louis takes the stage.

Harry makes his way back to his seat in near pitch darkness, smirking when the room begins to brighten on its own and the fixtures above them come to life in the same colorful sequence they do during Louis’ shows.

“I guess automatic timers _can_ come in handy,” Harry teases as he gazes up at the private light show he’s just created for them. It’s as incredible to watch from the audience as it is from the stage with no music at all. Either way, Louis is in awe of the lights and their beauty, but more so, he’s in awe of the beautiful man beside him, every second of every day.

“I love you,” he says aloud rather than in his mind the way he usually does. It’s weird to hear the words outside of his head and his heart, but that doesn’t make them any less true. Louis has known he loves Harry for a long time now. Knew it was irreversible the day he had the sudden need to take Harry with him to meet his son. It wasn’t some giant, crippling realization; just a collection of little epiphanies he’s had again and again until they could no longer be ignored.

Music has been his only confidant next to his eldest siblings who never judge him for how he feels. At soundchecks, Louis sings nothing but love songs; the heartbreaking kind because although Louis may have realized his feelings, there’s not really any place else for them to go. By voicing the truth out loud, Louis doesn’t expect anything to change. But, he feels so much better knowing that at the very least, he’s finally being honest.

It’s possible that the three words Louis just said are too honest. Either that, or Harry didn’t hear them at all, but he must have for his breaths to stop the way they do when Harry looks at him.

“You don’t have to say anything.” _Louis_ probably shouldn’t have even said anything, but it wasn’t fair keeping something like that a secret. Not when the moments they share together as friends like this mean something totally different to him. “Really. You don’t owe me anything, Haz. I just- I just…” Thought that he should know?

He literally just told Harry he didn’t have to respond, however the deafening silence that follows makes Louis regret that. It’s hard to assess the damage that Louis’ little confession just did. All he’s done is put a taken man in a position to have to let him down, but he’s taking bloody forever to get it over with.

“…What are you thinking right now?” he asks when the suspense starts to wear on him.

“ _About stuff and things_ ,” Harry parrots back at him just to be an adorable little shit. It’s only reason one-million and one that Louis feels the way he does. “…I’m also thinking that I need to talk with Thomas,” he admits with a shaky breath as the lights change from purple to green to purple again. “…because, I love you too.”

Now, it’s Louis who isn’t breathing because in every scenario he’s ever imagined, Harry’s never felt the same and Louis has never dared to hope that he might.  

 

✧*･ﾟ*

_Show 38 of 76: New York City_

The view just outside of Harry’s hotel window is more beautiful than he imagined. He can literally see the Empire State building and it’s glorious. All those months ago when he bought tickets to come here, getting the chance to see this magic in person was the motivation; to maybe share that magic and that experience with the person he loves. _Loved._

Well, that didn’t exactly go to plan. But, even so, Harry made it to New York, the view before him is incredible, and as for the person he loves? Louis is the only person who comes to mind when Harry paces past his window for about the billionth time and glances at the clock hanging on Liam’s empty side of the room. Six fifty-two. Only eight minutes to go.

Harry grabs his phone from the dresser and checks his notifications again even though the phone hasn’t made so much as a peep all evening. The voicemail that Harry left on Thomas’ phone last night has gone unanswered just like most of the texts and calls before, but Harry assumed the subject matter of this call in particular might gain his boyfriend’s attention. He didn’t drag anything out. All Harry said was that they need to discuss what’s best moving forward, and that the two of them together probably isn’t it. He gave Thomas a day to respond if he wanted, and so far, he hasn’t said a word.

That doesn’t really surprise Harry. Thomas’ silence is an answer all on its own. Ever since he took this job, all there’s been between them is silence and heart ache. All Harry has done is wait around for him hoping for things to change but he refuses to do that anymore. Harry refuses to waste any more of his time, not when he has another somebody here; a _better_ somebody who loves him the right way. All Harry wants is the right to love him back.

Another anxious glance at the time shows that he now has only five minutes to go. That knowledge just makes Harry’s heart beat even faster and his stomach because he has no idea what the future holds. It’s the worst wait Harry’s ever had to endure, filling his chest with equal amounts of excitement, anxiety, hope, and fear to be ending one relationship in his life before moving straight into another because there is no half-way with him and Louis. It’s going to be full speed right away, one-hundred percent all in, and it’s terrifying. Harry’s never wanted something or someone so badly in his life.

Two minutes. They’re nearly there and Harry’s hands won’t stop shaking.  

At this point he’s almost praying to find nothing each time he turns his phone over to check it. He lets out the giant breath he’s holding, but quickly sucks in another watching his phone display change from six fifty-eight to six fifty-nine. It’s the longest minute of Harry’s life. He swears his heart isn’t even beating and only regains function when the last couple of seconds tick by and suddenly every clock in the room and Harry’s current time zone reads seven.

His phone still hasn’t made a sound and yet Harry glances down at it just to make sure there’s nothing there from his boyfriend besides the two-week old goodnight text that Harry had to drag out of him.

It’s over. Thomas didn’t text, call to try and get Harry to reconsider, or anything like that. He didn’t even say goodbye which _should_ hurt, but somehow all Harry feels is relief that washes over him in stages, taking all that anxiety that had been bubbling up in his stomach and replacing it with a million butterflies as the realization hits him that he’s _free_.  

As nice as his twelve-story view is, there’s something else in New York City that matters much more. Harry stumbles over shoes, suitcases, and his own two feet as he crosses his and Liam’s hotel room. The moment he reaches the door, he yanks it open and freezes finding Louis already there looking every bit as anxious, hopeful, and terrified as Harry just did. There’s no telling how long he’s been standing in the corridor when he lowers the arm he had raised to knock.

“So…” he says through a shaky breath. “What did he say?”

Harry doesn’t answer him. He hopes he doesn’t need to with the smile taking over his face when he’s finally able to pull Louis in and bring their lips together without hesitance or guilt; the way Harry’s always wanted to but couldn’t admit. Clearly, it’s what they’ve _both_ wanted for a long when Louis kisses him back even deeper. It’s all the answer either of them needs.

✧*･ﾟ*

All day long, Louis had the worst sense of uneasiness in his stomach; a stinging anxiety crawling its way further up the back of his throat the closer they got to New York City and the closer it got to seven o’clock. Once they arrived, Louis decided to wait it out in his hotel room just two floors above Harry and Liam’s room, but Louis was still just as nervous as he would’ve been sitting right next to Harry waiting for his phone to ring. Or, more truthfully, to _not_ ring. The suspense was absolutely killing him. Not even the scenic view from his window could distract him from the gravity of the situation that was unfolding without him. He had rushed to Harry’s floor when the time drew nearer. With his heart in his throat, Louis approached his door telling himself he was ready to hear whatever decision had been made; to support Harry through whatever he chose to do even if it wasn’t necessarily what Louis wanted.

He only managed to ask one question when Harry threw open the door to find him on the other side of it. It was a question that Harry never even answered, at least not with _words_ anyway.

Harry kissed him; the way Louis has only ever dared to dream about in the past. And now, every one of those dreams has come to life with Harry’s mouth still pressed to his and their arms pulling each other so close that Louis can hardly breathe.

Somehow, they’ve relocated from standing halfway in the corridor to inside Harry’s room where the door closes under their combined weight. Harry’s back thuds against the wood eliciting a gasp that breaks the silence and makes Louis’ stomach curl with every desire he’s suppressed since putting a name to the way his chest warms any time they’re together. Louis pulls away just far enough to rests their foreheads together, blinking open his eyes to find Harry staring back. The color of his lips is richer than Louis’ ever seen thanks to the last few minutes Louis’ spent getting acquainted with their feeling and taste. Louis runs his fingers over the heat radiating off of them, feeling them turn up into a soft grin.

Louis’ heart skips a beat when Harry pushes forward to lock him in a fresh kiss, smiling as they step over all the things cluttering the floor as they cross it. At some point, Louis’ legs hit a mattress that he lies back on and sinks into under Harry’s weight straddled on top of him.

Every vein in Louis’ body ignites at the feeling of Harry’s tongue against his and the pair of hands slowly making their way further beneath Louis’ shirt. Louis can’t remember the last time someone made his heart race the way it does as Harry’s hips grind into his. Work and life have kept Louis so busy that he hasn’t been with anyone in months, only realizing just how long it’s been when an unintended whine spills out of him like a steam that’s been kept under pressure for too long.

Harry pulls back looking particularly proud of himself for such a vocal reaction, his smirk morphing into an expression of panic to match Louis’ when they hear the soft click of the door being unlocked from the outside.

The position they’re in is definitely a compromising one that won’t be easily explained away to the other person besides Harry sharing this room; the person they both clearly forgot about until he steps into the room and blinks up from his phone with a blank expression. Their faces are flushed, they’re both rock hard, Louis’ shirt has been pushed up to his throat, and somewhere along the way both of their jeans got undone. There’s no hiding what was just seconds from finally going down, and Liam hardly bats an eye as he walks further into the room, unable to hide his delightfully approving smile as he crosses it.

“Gentlemen,” he greets them.

“Er- Hi,” Louis and Harry answer in unison.

Liam smirks as he grabs the hoodie and wallet lying on his bed, skillfully avoiding looking directly at either of them. “Some of the crew are heading out for dinner and drinks…” he casually informs them on his return trip across the room. “I’ll let everyone know you probably won’t be joining us.”

“Er- Yeah, probably. Thanks,” Harry answers after a beat. “Uh, have fun!”

“You too. On _your_ side of the room if you don’t mind,” Liam snorts before exiting their room and shutting the door just as quietly as he opened it.

The room is silent again once he leaves, but only a few seconds pass before they hear cheering and Niall obnoxiously whistling somewhere down the corridor.

“You think all of New York knows by now?” Harry laughs over him.

Louis sits up to tangle his fingers in Harry’s hair and reverse their positions, leaning down to reconnect their lips as if they were never interrupted.


	9. Chapter 9

✧*･ﾟ*

When Harry wakes up, it’s with the same sense of disorientation as always due to travel, however his body orients itself a lot quicker this time with the heat of another naked body intertwined with his and the steady heartbeat directly under Harry’s ear. There’s no mistaking where he is or who’s with him with Louis’ scent filling Harry’s lungs with every breath and the tingly feeling Harry starts to register all over his body as it slowly wakes up from the night before.

Somewhere, the sound of a door softly opening and closing prompts Harry to open his eyes, realizing after a look around the brightening room that his roommate just left. Harry doesn’t even remember Liam coming in last night, but he must have at some point after Harry and Louis fell asleep here by accident. Harry glances at the clock on the bedside table between his and Liam’s beds, realizing Liam’s probably on his way to the venue for tonight just like Harry should be. But, how can he be expected to get out of bed right now and go to work with a gorgeous man holding him to his chest in his sleep.

Carefully, Harry lifts up enough to put a few centimeters of distance between their bodies, and he closes that space again once he’s able to see the features of Louis’ face. He’s so beautiful even in sleep, everything from his skin to his eyelashes are bathed in the pale golden light of the sunrise. His lips are perfect. They always have been but Harry could never think it so freely before last night. Not like now when the shape of them paired with the knowledge of how they taste and feel has Harry longing to experience those things all over again.

He gently brushes his mouth over Louis’, feeling Louis’ heart skip a beat as he wakes and watching a sleepy grin slowly tug at his lips. Harry kisses him softly at first, allowing Louis’ body to go through the same orientation process that his own did remembering that last night actually happened and it wasn’t just another dream. Louis’ brain doesn’t need very much time to come to that same conclusion, taking Harry’s face in his hands the moment he realizes this is real to kiss him back even deeper.

With help, Harry is guided up and over Louis’ hips so that he’s straddling them. Harry can feel him start to harden up beneath him as Louis’ bottom half starts to wake up too. He moves against Louis to give him some friction, kissing him through the silent gasp he makes at the contact.

Louis’ eyes flutter open to give a cursory glance over at Liam’s side of the room, grinning with relief when he finds it totally empty. He presses up on his elbows to lick into Harry’s mouth and nip at his bottom lip before gently easing himself from under Harry to go borrow another condom from Liam’s toiletry bag. Harry certainly didn’t bring any on this trip. With Thomas back at home, he didn’t think he’d need anything except lube to get him through particularly lonely nights. Apparently, Louis wasn’t thinking of sex for this tour either because he also didn’t bring any condoms, but luckily, there were people on their team besides them who _did_ expect to get laid at some point and came very well prepared.

The first thing Louis does when he returns to bed is reconnect their lips and guide Harry to lie back against the pillows. He’s practically pinned there beneath Louis’ weight, his breath catching in his throat when Louis reaches down between them to release some of their mounting tension. He takes both of their dicks in his hand to stroke them in time. Every flick of his wrist has Harry’s stomach filling with a heat that only burns hotter when Louis moves down his body to take him into his mouth instead; payback from the night before when it was Louis pinned to the bed to receive similar treatment.

It feels so fucking good that Harry doesn’t even notice when Louis slicks up his fingers and slides them inside of Harry to open him up. It doesn’t take nearly as long as it did the night before when it had been _months_ since he’d been fucked. He and Thomas fought for weeks before he even left for tour, so they weren’t even having sex then, but Harry’s body quickly got used to the feeling again. His comfort level probably had a lot to do with Louis doing such a great job of taking care of him and prioritizing Harry’s needs along with his own; the same person who sends shivers down Harry’s spine when he crawls back up the mattress and lets Harry taste himself on his tongue.

“Turn over for me?” he whispers, making every inch of Harry’s skin tingle with the anticipation bubbling up inside of him.

Harry flips onto his stomach and turns his cheek into the pillow beneath him, holding onto its edges as he listens to Louis sliding on their stolen condom. His heart starts to race when he feels Louis lowering himself over his back. Harry raises his hips to make it easier for Louis to push inside of him, both of them sucking in sharp breaths when Louis finally does.

Sex with Louis feels even better that it did the first couple of times when Louis begins pulling back his hips to roll them forward again, gripping his hands over top of Harry’s where they’re clenched into the sheets to give himself some leverage. Harry can feel himself leaking against the mattress with every deep stroke pushed into him. He feels Louis everywhere from his teeth along Harry’s earlobe to his hot breaths warming Harry’s skin until he feels like he’s on fire.

Harry doesn’t realize just how close he is until he comes without warning, whining into his pillow as Louis finishes just after him with a bitten-off string of swears into Harry’s neck. Harry’s so spent that he’s shaking afterwards. They both are; trembling with little convulsions that ease with every brush of Louis’ lips across his shoulders. Harry can feel the tiny hairs there rise with goosebumps when Louis breathes a laugh against him.

“Good morning. How rude of me.”

Harry grins stupidly into his pillow, turning over on his side to find a similarly stupid grin stuck on Louis’ face. “ _Great_ morning, you mean,” he jokes back, still able to taste himself when he pulls Louis into a kiss.

They lie there in bed for way longer than they should knowing that most everyone has headed off to the venue by now. Liam’s been gone over an hour so Harry’s sure set up has begun without them. But, it’s not like they ever have much to do during that stretch of time anyway besides annoy people out of their own boredom, so really, he and Louis have done the crew a great service by lying in half the morning. However, all good things must come to an end at some point. And when the time comes, Harry’s lighting console isn’t going to test itself.

“We should probably get dressed,” he sighs up at the ceiling. Louis doesn’t respond to this suggestion so Harry glances over to find Louis watching him. Harry can’t even count the number of times he’s caught Louis staring, but this time when Harry blushes and his stomach floods with a million butterflies, he recognizes the feeling for what it truly is. He knows that it has a name and that he can trust it. And most importantly, that Louis feels it too. “Did you hear me?” Harry laughs. “You’ve got a _huge_ show later today. Big number thirty- _eight_.’ Harry can’t even believe it’s been that long. It feels like they’ve been on the road a week and here they are half-way through. Not that Louis seems to care about such a massive achievement or that he’s literally incredible.

“Eh, it’s nothing. Just another show,” he shrugs modestly, snorting when Harry’s expression goes from admiring to horrified.

“Are you serious? Thirty-eight shows is _nothing_?!” he exclaims.

Louis just smiles, his blue eyes soft like rain when he takes Harry’s hand in his. “Half a tour done is great, but- compared to this; to _you_?” he says pressing a kiss to the back of each of Harry’s knuckles. “It’s no comparison, love. You win.”

Harry would tease him for being such a sap but first he’d have to be breathing. And secondly, Louis’ poorly mistaken because in Harry’s opinion, they both win.

✧*･ﾟ* 

On their ride over to the venue, it’s impossible for Louis to tell whether their Uber driver keeps peeking into her rearview mirror because of the heavy traffic, she recognizes Louis as the singer of the song playing on the radio, or if it’s because he and Harry are butchering the lyrics from being too busy kissing one another in the back seat. Either way, Louis can’t bring himself to actually feel sorry when he apologizes. How can he when all he feels is the best high he’s ever had. He’s worried he may never come back down, but there are worse things than being in love.

He and Harry stumble out of the car and into the venue together with dumb smiles they can’t seem to get rid of no matter how hard they try. Louis’ tour manager isn’t very impressed by their tardiness and gives them a chastising look, but even his hard expression softens when he notices they’re breaking tour rules hand-in-hand. In fact, most members of the team that they pass look quite happy to see them finally find their way to one another. It just makes Louis even more certain that Harry was meant to come on this tour with him and that the two of them were always meant to be.

Set up is still going strong from what Louis can tell when he and Harry reach the venue house. His smiley face stage is mostly constructed but the screens aren’t quite ready and some lighting fixtures are still partly boxed up. There are dozens of crew members running around like usual. Liam and Niall are also inside the house today instead of hanging out in the green room.  

“Maybe we should offer to help a little too? It’s the least we can do,” Harry chuckles looking almost guilty for them taking their own self-declared holiday this morning. He’s so thoughtful and also insanely cute with his hair looking the exact same as it did in bed.

“Of course we can help,” Louis assures him, taking the time to steal one more kiss before they head inside.

Louis rolls his eyes at the sound of some idiot slow clapping at their arrival. He knows it’s Niall even before he comes running over to bombard Louis and Harry with congratulatory hugs. “Well, look who finally got their heads out of each other’s arses,” he smirks. Louis and Harry are both spared the trouble of having to smack their friend in the head by Liam who overhears on his way over to greet them as well.

“You do know that’s not how that works, right?” Liam snorts at Niall, turning to Louis and Harry next. “Ignore him.”

“Always do. No worries there,” Louis smirks, jumping backwards to avoid Niall’s retaliation attempt and coincidentally knocking into somebody directly behind him. “Shit, mate. Sorry about that,” he says as he turns around, the rest of his apology dying on his lips when realizes it wasn’t a crew member he stepped on, but Thomas.

Louis has never seen the man in person, but he’s unmistakable from the black and white photo Louis has seen a hundred times. His hair is a bit longer now and his eyes are a rich brown, however they skim right over Louis, lighting up when they register the person whose name is on the access pass dangling around his neck.

“Surprise! _Finally!_ ” he smiles at Harry, kissing him hello like he’s been waiting to do so for, well, _months._ And as much as Louis doesn’t want to look, it’s like he can’t help it; can’t tear his eyes away from their mouths, Thomas’ suitcase, or the bouquet of slightly wilted flowers clutched in Thomas’ hand.

When Thomas lets Harry go, Harry blinks at him like he’s seeing a ghost. He looks as surprised to see him there as everyone else, frowning as he runs his tongue over the seam of his lips like he doesn’t like the taste. He stands there completely silent, mouth opening and closing several times before he’s able to finally able to push words out of it. “Thomas, how-? What are you doing? Why are you even here?”

The question comes off as harsh momentarily turning Thomas’ face contrite for a beat before he’s back to smiling. “Well, _babe_. You always said how much you wanted us to see New York City together and I know it’s not _quite_ our anniversary yet, but I figured now’s just as good a time as any since you’re already here and we’ve been apart all this time, and-”

“Thomas, didn’t you get my voicemail?” Harry interrupts, making Thomas’ eyebrows knit together too. Louis wants an answer to that question as well, but it’s not his place to ask that.

“Um, what voicemail would that be?” he asks after a beat of silence, sounding just as confused as Louis feels. Something is very wrong here, and Louis soon realizes what that is when Thomas explains that he booked his flight so last minute that he started traveling almost a full day ago. His phone died over the course of multiple layovers and he didn’t even stop to find a hotel before coming straight here to the venue meaning he didn’t reply to Harry’s voicemail because technically, he never received it. And, the reason Thomas has shown up here in some big romantic gesture acting as if he’s Harry’s shitty, absent boyfriend, is because in Thomas’ mind, he still is.

Everybody’s watching them now. Louis can feel their curious eyes on them and his chest tightening by the second as the result of the look on Harry’s face when he looks at Louis with such remorse that it’s like a punch to the gut.

Thomas follows his gaze, seeming to notice Louis there for the first time. Louis can tell the exact moment some of the missing pieces start coming together for Thomas when his eyes fall on their hands still connected between them and recognition dawns on him.

“…Something tells me we should probably talk,” Thomas whispers sounding more regretful and sad than anything else when Harry can no longer look him in the eyes. “We should’ve talked a while ago about all the awful things I said before you left. That’s my fault and I’m so sorry, love. We’ll go somewhere more private,” he tells Harry, attempting to ease Harry’s hand out of Louis’ but Harry doesn’t budge.

Louis allows his heart to feel glad about that, but the feeling doesn’t last long when Thomas changes his approach altogether.

“O-Or maybe we should start with lunch. Just to catch up,” he quickly amends when Harry’s grip only tightens around Louis’ hand. “We owe each other at least that, don’t you think? I mean, this is us we’re talking about and I’m really trying here, Haz. I- I’ve missed you.”

It’s probably everything Harry’s has wanted to hear from him and then some, and what’s crazy is that Thomas actually looks and sounds genuine.

“Just to talk this over, love. Nothing more,” he promises, but it sounds like Thomas is hoping for more than just a chat over lunch. To Louis, it sounds like he wants another chance. And what hurts the most is realizing he could potentially get one when Harry gives a curt nod.

“Fine,” Harry tells him, sighing in what Louis hopes is anger or annoyance, but it reads a lot like surrender.

Realistically, Louis knows that the way he and Harry feel about one another could never be erased or reversed with empty apologies and a cheap bouquet, however he’s slightly less sure of that fact when Thomas finally succeeds in getting Harry to accept the flowers he hands over like some sort of peace offering.

Everything else that follows seems to happen in slow motion, starting with Louis’ hand growing colder once Harry drops it to Thomas tentatively placing a hand at the small of Harry’s back to coax him away from Louis, and out of the arena.


	10. Chapter 10

Louis stops to look out of his window after yet another pace around his hotel room. His view of the Empire State building nestled in amongst the rest of New York City doesn’t excite him the way it usually does. Today, it makes his stomach feel all twisted up and his mind race with a billion questions per minute because he knows Harry is somewhere out there with someone who doesn’t love him even half as much as he claims to.  

“I know you’re worrying, but you don’t have to,” Liam says from the sofa on the opposite end of the room.

“Li’s right, Lou,” Niall nods along at the foot of Louis’ bed. “Harry will be back here before you know it. You’re the one he loves, mate. Not Thomas.”

It’s what Louis wants to be true. It’s what he believes to be true, however it’s not impossible to think that all this time Louis’ been falling for Harry whole-heartedly, that Harry has kept one foot firmly planted on the ground.

Louis squeezes his eyes shut to stop that downward spiral of thoughts before they can properly take root because he knows that’s not even remotely true. Before Harry left that arena an hour ago, he’d given Louis’ hand a firm squeeze like a promise. Thomas’ presence only made their connection stronger, but that’s what worries Louis the most because wherever the two of them are now, Louis isn’t there to anchor him.

His stomach turns when he wonders what Thomas could be saying to Harry right now to try and win him back. It’s all lies. He’s probably made a dozen promises by now that he won’t keep. Louis just hopes Harry sees through all the bullshit. He hopes Harry knows that when Louis says he loves Harry, he means it.

Louis’ phone vibrates on the bed and he nearly trips over all his suitcases lying in the floor to get to it. Niall hands it to him, wearing a sad expression when he reveals it’s not Harry calling. Louis’ heart sinks to the floor, but it rises a bit seeing it’s his eldest sister calling him back from yesterday.

It’s not Harry that he gets to talk to, but it is someone else that Louis loves and cares about so he hits accept, quietly hugging his friends goodbye and thanking them for being there for him when they get up to give Louis some privacy. Liam and Niall both wish him luck, though they assure Louis he won’t need it. Louis’ not so sure because the longer Harry’s gone, the more dire it all seems.

They both head back to the venue to finish set up and for a moment Louis feels guilty for not going with them, but he simply can’t be at work right now. Not when his heart feels as heavy as it does without Harry here to lighten it. How the hell is he supposed to perform tonight?

“Lotts?” he says into the receiver once he’s alone. He sits at the foot of the bed where Niall had been, relief replacing some of his anxiety when his sister answers back.

“Lou?”

He sighs and flops back onto the mattress. “It’s so good to hear your voice.”

“It’s been twenty-four hours,” she chuckles, the sound of it fading when Louis doesn’t laugh too. “Lou? I can tell something’s not right. Talk to me.” When she speaks like that, his sister sounds just like their mother. The thought makes him grin before the reality of the situation starts weighing on his chest again. “What happened yesterday with you and Harry?”

A whole day has passed since Louis spoke to his sister and yet not much has changed. He was pretty much doing the exact same thing he is now; lying on his bed waiting to find out if a future with Harry was something he could really have while Lottie assured him of the same thing Liam and Niall just did; that he deserves every happiness in this life, none more than love with the person who loves him back.

“Yesterday was perfect,” he tells her, only realizing how true that statement is now.

“I told you it would be,” his sister brags. “I _knew_ it. That’s why I’m only now calling you back because I figured you’d be too busy being obnoxious and cute with your official boyfriend to chat to little old me,” she laughs. “Where is he anyway?”

One innocent question and Louis’ grin disappears as quickly as it came.

He tries several times to answer her, but his throat constricts around the words. His eyes begin to sting in a way they haven’t in a long time forcing Louis to press his palm into them to keep them from spilling as he tells his sister the story of how his perfect happy ending went to shit faster than he and Harry could blink.

After he bares his soul and every fear he couldn’t say aloud to Liam and Niall, Louis feels marginally better. He admits to Lottie that he’s angry at Thomas for fucking everything up and how it took everything for him not to make a scene when he showed up out of nowhere today as if he hasn’t spent months breaking Harry’s heart. Louis also admits that he doesn’t know if his own heart would ever be whole again if Harry really were to change his mind about them.

“He loves you. You know that, right?” Lottie asks once Louis is quiet for so long all he hears are his own shaky breaths. “Everyone could tell that the night of your first show. I think you and him were the only two people who couldn’t see it yet.”

This time, Louis isn’t quick enough to catch the few tears that roll down his face. He did love Harry then. He couldn’t stop it no matter how hard he tried and he’s pretty sure the same is true now.

“I miss him already. How dumb is that?” he sniffs.

They’ve been apart for less than two hours, but it hurts as if its been days.

“It’s not _dumb_ ,” his sister chuckles at him. “We’re supposed to miss the people we love. Otherwise, what’s the point?”

Louis tries to hold onto that after his sister hangs up. He tells himself that love goes both ways so everything he’s feeling, Harry feels too, but the wait is absolutely killing him.

Patience still isn’t his thing. And, after a certain point, just like last night, the suspense becomes too much. He can’t be in his room anymore pacing the same aimless path across the floor and staring out the same window hoping Harry will somehow materialize through it.

His feet start moving towards the door before his brain is even fully on board with it. He throws it open with the intention to finally breathe again, and yet achieves the exact opposite when he finds Harry standing on the other side of it. It’s precisely what Louis wanted, and yet his brain is having a hard time making sense of the soft grin that tugs at Harry’s lips when they lock eyes.

“Hi.”

“H-Hey,” Louis breathes back. His brain is too busy processing to come up with anything else to say. He glances to Harry’s left and his right finding that it’s just him standing in the corridor. No one else.

“Don’t worry… he’s not here,” Harry tells him after he realizes Louis was expecting him to arrive with company.

“ _Oh_.” Louis nods, still only half-convinced Harry’s really here. “So, uh… where is he, then?  What happened?” he asks even though he’s terrified to actually find out.

“Not much really… We sat down and talked about everything like he wanted since he never got that voicemail. It was important to me to try and honor that.” Louis nods again, knowing that Harry wouldn’t be Harry if he hadn’t wanted to honor it. “Afterwards, we talked about the flat and I arranged for my mum and sister to get my stuff from our old place,” he continues, stepping forward to slip both of his hands into Louis’. “After that, I wished him luck with everything in his life and he said the same to me. We said goodbye outside the coffee shop we went to, and then he got in a taxi. He’s on his way back to the airport now.” Harry sighs when he’s done, nervously biting at his bottom lip while Louis continues watching him with bated breath. “I…I would’ve found you sooner but, you’d already left the venue by the time I got back and then Liam and Niall told me where you ran off to, so. Sorry to keep you waiting, love,” he apologizes with a small sheepish grin that floods Louis’ entire stomach with butterflies.

“You came back.” In Louis’ heart, he knows what it means to have Harry standing here at his door. Everyone told him he would be, but Louis still can’t believe it. He can’t believe Harry chose him.

“No, love, I just told Thomas I had to grab my bags and do this thing and then I’d meet him at the airport.”

Louis’ heart actually stops before he notices Harry smirking like an arse. “ _Prick_ ,” Louis snorts, playfully shoving him in the chest, but thankfully, Harry doesn’t go far.

“ _Idiot_ ,” Harry quips back at him. “ _Of course_ I came back!” he teases. “I just told you I’m essentially homeless now, and besides that, where else would I go?”

Louis has no idea and he certainly didn’t want to find out.

“You shouldn’t joke about stuff like that, you know,” Louis chastises, wearing a smirk of his own when he yanks Harry closer by his hips so he can see every fleck of green in his eyes. “He brought fucking _apology roses._  You can’t blame me for being a little worried.”

A little _scared_ is the more accurate description, but he no longer feels even an ounce of that. Not with Harry in his arms the way he was meant to be.

“There was never any choice for me to make.” His grin is so wide now it’s dimpling both sides of his cheeks. “Did you forget that I’m that literally in love with you?” It’s not that Louis forgot, per se. He just wasn’t as sure as everybody else that it was enough, but he won’t be making that mistake again. “Did you cry?” he sniggers after a beat. “You can totally tell me. Boyfriends don’t judge.”

"No, I didn’t _cry_. Of course not _,”_ Louis scoffs certain his eyes are currently puffed up to twice their normal size _._ Harry doesn’t buy his lie for a second, his eyes shining with mirth.

“Right. Allergies then… They must be really bad here because... _wow_.”

Louis would tackle him to the ground for taking the piss if Louis weren’t so inclined to kiss him. He also didn’t miss that official new title Harry just let roll off his tongue. That also needs to be addressed.

“Oh, shut up. You would’ve cried too,” Louis laughs, kissing his boyfriend quiet since nothing else ever seems to work. Not that he’s complaining.

 

✧*･ﾟ*

_Show 76 of 76: Tokyo_

Harry’s ears ring as Louis finishes thanking his Japanese fans for their overwhelming support not only when he was with his band but also in his solo career. The crowd loves that, and they love it even more when Louis manages to thank them in Japanese as well, hence the ear ringing.

He looks so good up on that stage, still every bit as nervous to sing in front of thousands on his last performance as he was on their opening show back home. Harry still can’t believe they’re at seventy- _six_. That’s seventy-six, set ups, sound checks, rehearsals, set lists, and times Harry got to sit in the center of an arena to watch his favorite artist and best friend sing his heart out. That’s how it all started anyway. Harry often smiles back those beginning days on tour remembering how completely unaware he was that he was about to get more out of this than just the job of his dreams. He had no idea that when he signed on with Vinyl Records finding the love of his life was also part of the deal.   

“Haz, you’re up!” Liam shouts from his side of the control station, getting Harry’s attention off his boyfriend sweating through his tank top on stage and back on the lighting transitions Harry should be orchestrating. As much as it pains Harry to do so, he kills all the lights, drowning Louis and everything else in temporary darkness while Niall works to get the audio ready for the next song.

“Cue music!” Liam says over twelve-thousand cheering voices once he’s certain Louis is back at center stage with the mic.  “Cue lights!” he shouts when the intro to Louis’ first solo single begins playing, shooting up the volume in the house another few decibels.

Quickly, Harry moves through the familiar combination of commands on his console, grinning as the lights come back up and everything from the crowd to the unmissable smile at center stage shines like the sun.

 

It’s so late and Harry’s so drunk that his eyes get heavier with each lopsided step he takes back to the hotel; guided by the equally uncoordinated person holding onto him who had just as many celebratory end of tour drinks as Harry.

“What time is it?” Harry says into the nice, warm shoulder under his cheek. It starts to jostle him even more than his uneven steps when Louis laughs at his mumbled question.

“Uh, _bed time_ ,” he deadpans. “Right after you chug a glass of water. Maybe even two,” he snorts.

Harry groans at that, frowning even more when they suddenly step into the bright lobby of the hotel from the pale moonlight outside. “I’m not thirsty,” Harry insists, whining when he hears some drunk idiot behind him start to cackle.

“I wouldn't be thirsty if I were you either, Mr. Shots-All-Around!”

Harry lifts his head from Louis’ shoulder to glare at Niall who’s helping along Liam who tapped out somewhere around round number five.

“Shut up,” Harry yells, only making Niall laugh harder as he hugs Harry and Louis goodbye like they're going off to war instead of their room. “Why isn’t _he_ ever being helped into bed and force-fed water?” he grumbles.

Louis just chuckles, turning his head to press a kiss to the top of Harry’s. “Niall’s Irish and you are but a mere mortal, babe. Let it go.”

The journey up to the nineteenth floor is a short one that only gets derailed once when Harry makes them stop to admire the floor to ceiling fish tank at the end of their corridor. As promised, Louis makes sure he gets some water in his system and promises Harry will thank him for it later. Louis has some water too before tossing his clothes in the pile with Harry’s and finally crawling into bed next to him.

Harry feels the heat of a soft sigh at the nape of his neck, grinning when Louis’ front comes to rest along Harry’s back to pull him in tight. Lying in bed like this always feels like heaven that never lasts long due to them having to drive or catch a flight to the next big venue and do it all over again. It hits Harry after a few seconds that this is the one time that won’t happen because there aren’t any more big venues to play, at least not for this tour anyway. Tonight’s show was the very last one.

“I can’t believe this is really it after the flight back tomorrow night,” Harry yawns. “It’s so weird. We have nowhere else to go but _home_.” And even _that_ has a completely different meaning since Louis insisted that all of Harry’s things be moved from his old flat to Louis’ instead.  

Louis grins against Harry’s skin, his arms tightening around his waist.

“Well, don’t be too sad,” he yawns as he nestles closer. “We’ve still got one more place to go.”

Harry cracks open his eyes, frowning when he can’t figure out what the hell Louis’ on about.

“Where?”

He can feel Louis’ grin grow even wider against him before pressing a kiss to Harry’s bare shoulder. “New York City,” he whispers and Harry’s heart skips a beat. He rotates in Louis’ arms as quickly as possible, willing his eyes to focus on the mischievous look on his boyfriend’s face in the dark.

“For what? Why?” Harry asks only growing more impatient by the second.

“The first time we were there together, didn’t exactly go to plan.” It didn’t go to plan at all, but Harry tries to forget it ever happened. “We weren’t there long and you didn’t get to really see the city like you’ve always wanted, so we should go back. Do it over and do it right this time. With just me and you.”

Harry can hardly contain himself watching a giant smile stretch across Louis’ face.

“When do we leave?”

“First thing tomorrow morning. It’s a longer flight than London; almost fourteen hours…”

Louis tells him a bunch of other details like them visiting his son again while in the states and getting back home in time to start solo album number two and planning the tour for that. Only pieces of which Harry hears due to his lips cutting Louis off mid-sentence. Louis eagerly kisses him back, humming in protest of Harry pulling away too soon to look at him.

“I love you so much,” Harry whispers. He thinks and feel those words all the time, but especially during times like this where Louis floods his chest with more love than Harry ever thought it could hold for one person.

“I love you right back, Haz. And, you’re going to love New York,” he promises.

At this point, New York City isn’t even the most exciting thing. It’s knowing he’s going to have Louis right beside him for this trip, and all the others to come.

 

✧*･ﾟ*

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did <3  
> Also, thanks so much to Tabby for reading over this while I wrote it! You're the best!!
> 
>  
> 
> [rebloggable fic post](http://all-these-larrythings.tumblr.com/post/183022844076/you-make-it-easy-wip-by-rearviewdreamer-harry)


End file.
